


The Yorozuya It's Your Turn To Die

by DylanBunn



Category: Gintama, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Gintama Spoilers, Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Spoilers, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanBunn/pseuds/DylanBunn
Summary: You might of heard the story of Your Turn To Die. Sara Chidouin returns home from school late one night to discover that something's gone terribly wrong. When she comes to, she finds herself, her friend Joe, and 9 other people trapped in a mysterious place. Placed in life-and-death situations....but what if there not 9...but 3 more new people that were just wanting to use that inter-dimensional teleporter Gengai gave them again little did they know there going to be on one job that they never wanted to forget and there life's would be put to the test and also there trust!
Relationships: Chidouin Sara & Tazuna Joe, Egokoro Nao & Mishima Kazumi, Hirose Ryoko & Tazuna Joe, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Sasahara Megumi & Shinogi Keiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. When You Are Walking Home At Night Make Sure You Don't End Up Getting Kidnaped And Being Watched!

It was a nomral day in the Yorozuya office Sakata Gintoki was at his work desk doing what he nomrally dose reading Shonen Jump, Shinpachi is cleaning around the place, and Kagura...well Kagura is just lazying with the three of them having nothing to do since no one has came in at all in over the past few days it almost seemed like no one wanted to get help from the Yorozuya...wonder why? 

"Jezz no one has came by here again!" Yelled the very much annoyed Gintoki "This is the 5th time this weak...ugh!" He closes his Shonen Jump. "We need something to do around here!" Gintoki said getting up 

"And what do you suggest we do?" Asked Shinpachi looking at Gintoki getting up from his work desk

"Well why not we use that inter-dimensional teleporter Gengai gave us?" Gintoki said they have not used that thing a while so they might as well use it.

"Really you want to use that again after what happened the last time we used it?" Shinpachi said annoyed "Oh come on now glasses it was fun i mean it was better then sitting around here then we nomraly do." Gintoki dose got a point all they have done is waited for a job to come in but nothing...maybe they should just use it again...i mean what is the worst thing that could happen? "Sigh ok fine gin we can use it but only because we all bored." Shinpachi sighed as gintoki went to the closest to get the inter-dimensional teleporter "What dose gin want to do that inter-dimensional teleporter?" Kagura asked shinpachi "Sigh he wants to use it for us to go to different world again.." Shinpachi sighed again "But didn't we...?" "Yes i know we did use it before but it is something to do gin said." Shinpachi said not even letting kagura finished what she was about to say as gintoki pulled out the inter-dimensional teleporter "Ah here we go!" Gin says placing it down on the floor and getting on it holding the handle bar in front of him "Come on glasses, kagura let's get going already!" Gintoki called shinpachi and kagura over to him as the two sighed and got on the inter-dimensional teleporter "Ok! Let's go to a new world we have not been to before!" He yelled at the inter-dimensional teleporter as the thing starts on and makes the three of them vanishes into thin air...the inter-dimensional teleporter saying 'Now going to the Kimi Ga Shine world.' Yeah this was going to be one thing they were never going to forget.

"Heeeeeeeey." A voice said "Hiya. Just a question, but do you know what a majority vote is?" The voice asked "No idea." The other voice said "How unusual! It's when people are deciding something, and the choice that gets picked by the most people is what gets used.... Yeah, that." The voice explained "Oh? Looks like somebody's over there." The voice said as then it shows two color people one blue and one red. "I love the majority votes! They represent the way democracy should be, following the will of the people! It's a method that minimizes conflict!" Said the blue one we will call him Mr. Blue. "I hate the majority votes! They're just a way to silence the minority! It only makes more darkness build in the shadows!" Said the red one we will call her Ms. Red it seems like there having a tedious argument something the voice picked up on "Sigh... Sounds like they're having some tedious argument. Incidentally, whose opinion do you support? Mr. Blue's, or Ms. Red's?" It was a choice just like the voice said before about what the majority vote was they both were right but the choice on who was right was Mr. Blue. "Mr. Blue." The other voice said as then Ms. Red just dies by a stone or a big rock falling on them "Aww... She died." The voice said "But good for you! Your opinion had more supporters! In the end, the majority is absolute! That's how it goes when you live in society!" The voice said it sounded like he was happy Mr. Blue was picked. The other voice looked down trying not to think about Ms. Red's death but the voice picked up on that "...Hmm? What's with that look? If you'd known the other person would die, you wouldn't have voted? Sheesh... That won't get you anywhere, okay? It's what the game is all about.." The other voice didn't look pleased "...You don't look pleased, huh? Alright, if you insist, let's hold a vote! Your opinion versus mine!" The voice said they were going to have a majority vote...or that's what you think. "Okay then... Let's go." The voice said as it knocked out the other one with a hard thud.

Gintoki was dreaming about something he was in darkness his hands out like he was going to push someone...he walked froward in the darkness 'W-What's going on?' Gin said in his mind his body was just moving on its own.. before he could think there was person in front of him slowly coming into view it looked to be a teenage girl of average build and average height and she had orange/brown hair kept in a ponytail with a braid that wraps around the side and she was wearing a school outfit...that had a blue blazer and a purple skirt with pink flower patterns and he could have swear he saw the girl wearing light purple thigh high stockings. "W-Wait stop stop me stop!" He said to himself trying to get himself to stop before he pushes the girl the next thing he heard was a loud perusing sound before he blacked out. 

"Ugh... I had a weird dream..." Gintoki said almost feeling dizzy from that teleporter...he looked to find Shinpachi and Kagura next to him... 'Good at least we are all here unlike last time' He said to himself he looked to find the teleporter but it was not there... 'Wait where is the teleporter?' He thought...there was no time to worry about that tho as he standed up a bit because it had seemed like the were in the bushes he saw that were next to a school like a real high school and sure he had seen one before with Kintoki when he was tricking him to thinking he got a new series and became the protag this was different. 'What the hell where did we end up?' He thought to himself as then he heard a nose sounded like a door opening...Gintoki sot down right back into the bushes and then was shocked to find out who came out that school...it was the girl from his dream 'W-Wait that's the girl from my dream...w-what the hell?!' He thought. "Whoa, it's gone completely dark..." That girl said.. Gintoki was just confused as heck right now why was that girl here...but he did look at what was something from her pocket a school id card. "Sara Chidouin?" Gintoki reads out quietly so that was the girls name...why was she in his dreams...Gintoki looked over that the front gate...and saw a person over there. 'W-WHAT THE HELL?! SOMEONE'S THERE!' He thought what's a person doing here at a high school gintoki was worried for that girl..but then "Whatcha doin' , Sara?" Said someone before Gintoki knew it the person he saw at the front gate was gone... "Joe...!" Sara said Gintoki guessed that was that guys name he looks to be from this high school as well given the blue blazer he had on...but no he shouldn't worry about that guy who was there at the front guy right now he has got to hear what these two are talking about! "You stuck around this late for clubs?! I was gonna wither up from waiting!" Joe said so that's why its so late seems like sara here stayed here for clubs and it was night. "Well, it's fine! Listen! There's something I wanna tell you!" Joe goes what did Joe have to say to Sara "Something to tell me?" Sara asked "My Thanks!" Joe said 'His thanks?' Gintoki thought "Thanks...? For what, I wonder..." Sara says "Oh, you know! You introduced us, Right?! Me and Ryoko!" Joe Said "Right." Sara just said Joe: "She's such a good girl! I'm moved!" Sara: "Cute, huh?" Joe: "Adorable!" Joe: "I ate a doner kebab in one bite today! I'm a real glutton." Sara: "A whole doner kebab..." 

'Can't Sara just know that Joe went a date?' Gintoki thinks to himself "Wait... You went on a date?!" Wow Sara now just got Gintoki just sighs "Wahaha... Was on it 'til just a second ago!" So he guessed he came back to scho- "I came back to so i could brag about it to ya!" ...Well Joe finished his thought for him "You should have just gone home..." Sara says. "Alright Bragging complete!" ...Gintoki was feeling like punching Joe right now but he had to stay in hiding at least for now. "Let's go home, Sara!" Joe says as two walked on home "Ok Now that there gone..." Gintoki says as he looks at Shinpachi and Kagura "Shinpachi, Kagura wake up!!" He yelled at the both as both started to wake up.. "Ugggh gin where are we..?" Shinpachi asked "Well where ever we are it dose look more modern..." Gintoki says everything has no aliens or anything...so they must be in a world where its just a modern day japan. "...Gin-san what were you doing?" Kagura asked.. "Oh um i was um looking to see what was up!" Gintoki lied "...Riiiiight." Shinpachi sighed and gets out of the bushes "Well let's not just stick around here did you see anyone gin?" Shinpachi asked gin who got out of the bushes as well "Oh yeah! two high school kids where out here one was named Sara Chidouin and the other was Joe!" Gintoki said "Chidouin?" Kagura asked as she got out of the bushes "What a weird last name." To be fair the last of Chidouin was weird but look at them they were named after history so..well not Gintoki kinda but still "Look let's just follow the two and figure out what is going on...i got a bad feeling about this..." Gin says as the three went to follow Sara and Joe! 

"And then, Ryoko and I finally..." Joe was telling the story of him and ryoko's date... 'How long even in this story...' Sara thought "You listening?! We made huge progress!" Joe said to snap sara of her thinking 'This guy's such a pain...' Sara thinks then again Joe likes to brag so... "Do you kiss or what?" Sara asked "Ki...?! Don't be stupid! Doing that on the first date...They call people like that monsters!" Joe said "We held hands! Outrageous progress, right?!" Joe says as while the two were talking the yorozuya at least the 3 humans went to hide behide a wall so they were not seen "...Jezz we feel like stalkers.." Shinpachi says "Why can't we just go and talk to them?" They could but Gintoki still has that weird feeling "Let's just keep quite for a while something has to happen.." Gin says as he looks up from the way to see them talking they didn't see him tho so that's good at least "I mean... It was mostly that i fell in a ditch and she was helping me out, but...!" Joe says jezz Joe is shy both Gintoki and Sara had the same thought "For How gaudy you look, you're awfully shy..." Sara says... "Huh?! Gaudy this ani't!" Joe said '...That is the fucking most gaudy shit ever so are you sure about that?' Gintoki thought "I'm hurt, man... That seriously gets to me...Damnit...Maybe I should go back to a crew cut like in middle school..." Was he really moping now jezz 'And now he's started moping.' Both Gin and Sara thought 'I've rarely ever walked home at this hour... It feels really dark...' Sara thought to herself "What's up? Wanna hold hands?" Joe asked her "Ehh...? No." Sara said...Joe already has a girlfriend jezz "I'm just kidding! Don't actually get mad at me. But real talk... Wouldn't it help things if you got a boyfriend?" Joe says as sara went quite and then joe.. 'Why they being quite...did...do they know i am watching them?!' Gin thought they still were not looking his way but... "...You can't sleep, right? 'Cause of your stalker..." Gintoki tensed at joe words.... 'What sara has a stalker on her?!' He thought "Is that... why you always go home with me?" That must be it Sara thought well it has been hard with a stalker always watching you even if you didn't feel it... "D... Dummy... I just wanted to brag..." Joe said well Sara was nice so she said "Thank you." "For what, man?! Well, if you just feel like bein' grateful, i won't stop ya!" Joe said "Heehee..." Sara laughed "Alright... Let's mosey along now. Your parents'll be worried if you're late." Joe says "Right..." Sara says well that was talk and then Gintoki and Sara both saw...someone right there under that lamp post they both tensed up as someone was watching them well really more Sara but still 'I have to run...!' Sara thought as she grabs joe by the arm. "Joe! Run!" Sara said to Joe "Huh...?!" Before Joe knew it they were running to Sara's house 'Shit we got to go after them!' Gintoki thought "Shinpachi, Kagura let's go!" Gintoki said as both Shinpachi and Kagura nodded as they jump up from the wall and follow Joe and Sara back to Sara's home without being seen as the mystery stalker watches the yorozuya run off. 

Sara and Joe were panting after that run from the stalker and the yorozuya were too hidden this time in the house because weirdly the door was unlocked and they did shut it after they entered the house. "Hahh... phew... We made it home.." Joe said catching his breath ".." Sara said nothing "I-It's okay. Should be fine now that's we're here." Joe said he was right but "Joe... I'm scared...I'm so scared... Am I going to...What if he kills me someday...?" She was worried what if the stalker ends up killing him "I'm not gonna let that happen, okay?! Joe said "Joe..." At least she has joe for help "Call on me! Anytime! I'll come with a boatload of freshman!" Joe said he did care for Sara after all she was his friend! "..." Sara had a thought 'That guy was staring...And... it seemed like...He was trying to talk to me? And...why did i feel like there was a 2nd set of eyes looking at me?' It was a weird feeling but she wouldn't worry about that now. "Well, your parents are waiting, Sara!" Joe said "..Yeah Hey, Joe...Thank you." Sara said "It's all good! See you tomorrow... At school!" Joe said as he walks off "Okay...Guess I'll go in..." Sara said as she goes to her front door "...Hm? The house lights aren't on...?" It was weird because the lamp lights up the front porch were on so the power was not out as she turns the door nob she found out that the door was unlocked worried she goes inside to see the house was in darkness. "It's dark... Why aren't the lights on...? Mom! Dad! Are you not home?" Sara calls out no answer the plant was fallen over, the whole was place was dark and she didn't know what was going on she goes into the living room and sees its pitch black just like the rest of the house. "This is bizarre... There can't be no one here!" Sara said she thought of turning on the lights and as she did so she saw a horrible sight it was her mom passed out on the floor "...M...Mom? Mom!!" She try to wake her up but nothing "Mom! Hang in there!" Sara said as she then see's her room key on the other side of the room picking it up she goes back to the hallway only to find Joe was already there "Sara!!" Joe called "Joe! Please, help! My mom's collapsed!" Sara panicked "Stay calm! Did you call the hospital, the cops?!" Joe asked "Not yet...! I need... I need to call..." Sara was just panicking worried out of her mind now "I'll handle it! Listen, Sara! You need to be calm!" Joe started to make a call as Sara thinks to herself. 'What am I doing...? I'm all out of sorts...But I need to do something... Something...' Sara then went upstairs to her room and used the key on her locked room door and as sara walks into the room "Dad?! Dad, are you here?! Mom collapsed! Dad... Where are..." As Sara was saying this hands came out of the darkness and Sara was taken well kinda before that Joe heard Sara yell from her room and went up there to get her but saw the stalker there in her room he then thought the stalker but that only failed as he then got taken as well. 

"Ok ok ok ok let's fucking calm down here." Gintoki said the yorozuya were in the living room of Sara's house but were trying to stay hidden "Gin next time we do this how about we never do it this?!" Shinpachi yelled as it was too late for them as well as the stalker hear that yell and went to the living room to take the last three people in the house those that were taken not knowing what there lives would become


	2. When You Get Trapped In A Room Where You Will Die In 5 Minutes Make Sure You Don't Die!

'Ugh...' Sara thinks as opens her eyes looking at a light 'Where is this i wonder. Am i looking at the ceiling...? Why am I sleeping here...?' Sara thought then she started to remember what happened 'Errr...I think i went home. Right, and then mom...!' Sara then called out "Mom!" She quickly tried to sit up but she couldn't there was belt on her head "No way... Ack... What's the meaning of this?!" Her temperature rose and then fear came over her "No!! Where is this?! Somebody!!" She had no freedom to move every part of her was restrained the only part of her body she could move was her right arm "Someone...!" Sara was about to yelled then went quite before she could go back into thought. 

"Sara! Are you there?!" One voice called "Oh god this is just fucking great!" The other rang "Ok Gin you really toke in for something didn't you?" Said Shinpachi who was tided next to Gintoki and Kagura "Well look i didn't know this would happen..." Gin groaned 'Who the heck are...?' Sara thought they looked to be wearing clothes from the edo times...are they cosplaying? "Um Joe! Is that you?! Are you next to me...?!" Sara said to Joe "Yeah...! But I can't move! And should i ask who those three are beside you?" Joe asked looking at the three next to her "...I don't know." Sara sighs "Anyways can you do something here?!" Just then a phone rang "Hey Joe! Is that yours ringing?!" Sara asked Joe "Eh? Ah you're right something is in my pocket's...!" He pulls out his phone and answers it "Hello?! Whoever you are! Help us!" Said Joe 

"Beginning voiced guidance." The phone said "Huh?" Everyone said in the room expect the phone "The First Trial will now begin Sara, Joe, Gintoki, Shinpachi, And Kagura. Find the key hidden in this room. Then, remove your restraints. If you cannot do so before time limit expires, the device on the beds will activate... And your bodies will be crushed with a thud. By all means, please enjoy this thrill with all your body and soul. The time limit is a healthy 5 minutes. and note that there is only one key, so please discuss who will use it." The phone went off "...Eh?" Gintoki said "Wait hold on hold on hold on we are going to fucking die?!!" 

Gintoki freaked out "Waaaagh?! Whadd're we gonna do?!" Asked Joe "Ok gin now i can this is the worst idea you ever had!" Shinpachi yelled at Gintoki "Well i didn't know this was going to be the world where we die in it ok?!" Gin said he was seriously freaking out "Joe check your clothes!" Sara told Joe as Joe went threw his clothes "Yikes When i toke the phone from my pocket... I might've dropped somethin'...!" Joe said as he picks up the thing he dropped "I got it. It's the key!!" Well at least someone got the key "All right! Hurry and use that key!" She told Joe "You sure...?! If I do, you'll..." Joe said getting worried "Joe, I'm sure you can figure something out!" Sara was right he had to do something so he uses the key to get of the things holding him and now was standing in front of them all and with quick thinking he goes over to the sandpaper that was stuck on the well and scraped the red key to become the green key and then hurry's to unlock all of there things holding them down.

"Haah haah Thanks Joe." Gintoki said that really was intense "Yeah thanks joe." Sara said "Can you all stand?" Joe asked "I am sure i can stand...i hope." Gin says as he stands up and then Shinpachi, Kagura and Sara all standed up. "There's a door here... Let's get outta here pronto!" Joe said as he went on ahead threw the door. "Ah, wait Joe!" Sara said as The Yorozuya follow Sara to get to Joe but only find the whole place was pitch black!

"Ok now its dark oh please no jump scares!" Gintoki said in a worried voice. "Oh come on there is not going to be a jump scare in this fanfic how would it even work?!" Shinpachi said Joe and Sara just trying to pretend there not there but it is not working "Let keep walking but hug the wall so we all don't losses each other!" They hugged the wall and kept walking they didn't see light at all down this very very long hallway "Hey Joe let's be bold and run." Sara said to Joe "Can't say I'm a fan, but if you think so, I'm on board but can I ask something? You're faster then me, aren't you...?" Joe asked "...I wouldn't leave you behind." Sara said "Then let's run...! One, two, and...!"

Just before anyone could think...they felt wind. "Huh?!" Gintoki said "Oh what now!" Shinpachi said "I am too young to die!" Kagura said "Wha... Whoa?!" Joe said "...Waah?!" Sara said wind was blowing from underneath them and there feet left the ground! "Are we flying...wait no we're falling?!" Shinpachi Said the floor did gave way "Eek....!" Sara only said "OH GOD PLEASE WE BETTER NOT DIE ON THE WAY DOWN I WILL FLIP!!!" Gintoki said as then all of there senses went distant and passed out.

"You know i never thought i see the day..." A voice said "Who the heck are they, meow?" Another voice said "Who they are they don't look to be around here..." Another voice said "Why are they wearing edo gear?! Are they cosplayers?!" Another voice said "No...they don't look to be cosplayers that sword looks wooden and has 'lake toya' on it." Another voice said "Well one thing is for sure..." Said the 1st voice "We are going to be in for a interesting ride..." The 1st voice said as they all looking at the passed out bodys of Sara, Joe, Gintoki, Shinpachi, And Kagura well mainly they were looking at the yorozuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter is done...I can already see some people are hitting this i must be doing something good! xD


	3. Make Sure You Make Friends And Are Good at Dartbords!

"Hey get up." A voice said "Ohhhh god..." Gintoki says...it seemed like he was passed out for like the last hour or so Shinpachi and Kagura were too but they were still passed out "Helloooooo? You can't be siting there all stupefied forever." Gintoki opens his eys "...Eh? Where the heck is this?" Gin asked the voice who he can now see was a tall man with a muscular build. He has short, bleached blonde hair and grey eyes with dark circles underneath. The blonde hair man was wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over top with brown pants and look to be wearing a collar on his neck? 'W-What a collar on his neck? Why is there...' He froze and went to touch his own neck 'E-Eh?!' He had a collar on his neck just like the person in front of him before he even thought about talking it off. "It's no use trying to get that collor off.." The blonde hair man said "Sara already tried that early and couldn't get it off..." Wait how dose he know Sara's name "...Um how do you know Sara's name?" Gin asked as The blonde hair man just looked at him "While you were knocked out we were introducing ourselfs..." Oh that's what happened jezz...he missed out on something "Don't worry tho...nothing really bad happened well apart from a passed out Kanna...but otherwise..." Wait someone passed out? Jezz what the hell happened? "Well i should introduce myself then..." Gintoki gets up.

"I am Sakata Gintoki, Leader of The yorozuya...we do any type of odd job my co workers are Shinpachi and Kagura." Gin-san said trying not to sound weird "So i am guessing you are not from around here?" The blonde hair man said "...Yeah...i am from edo..." The blonde hair man was confused "....Edo?" Edo his home...that he can't go back to since the teleporter did not come with them "Yeah edo..well a edo that is taken over by aliens and turned the place all high tech and stuff." Gin-san sighed "....Hehehehe you are one interesting fellow...Gintoki was it..." He just patted his shoulder "Don't worry i tell everyone about you so things don't get too weird around here you can count on your freindly police man oh and the name is keiji by the way." He said Keiji huh and he was a police man too huh... "Nice to meet you two Keiji." He bowed "Hey hey no need to get all formal..." Keiji said "Hehe sorry.." Gintoki said...well keiji left and it was just Shinpachi and Kagura there in the big room they woke up in. "Sigh this is really going to be a long day..." Gin-san sighed.

"Ok now shinpachi, kagura wake up!!" Gintoki yelled at the two as the two rubbed there eyes and look at gin "Gin what happend?" Well gin knows "We fell after doing the first trail and then while passed out sara and joe already met the others.." Gin said "...And the collar around your neck?" Shinpachi said in a bit of a worried tone. "You two have it too so dose everyone else from what keiji said." Wait they all had collars what for...? "Oh...i see." Shinpachi said looking down "Hey don't worry you two we are going to get out of this thick and thine no madder what!" Gintoki smiled and patted the twos backs "So the best thing to do now is that we look around and hope to find something of use here." Gintoki said "...Why you being smart today?" Shinpachi asked. Kagura also wanted to know too "Well its because you know i heard about death games so..." Gintoki said well at least he was being truthful "Right ok now let's go find something to do!" Shinpachi said as the three look across the many hallways to there left and in front of them. "Ok witch one should we go down 1st?"

After about 2 minutes they made there decision they went to the game room. As they entered the game room hallway they see a red vending machine, and the back is a smoking area. It seems the vending machine was selling smokes Gintoki laughed a bit. "Hehehe jezz the kidnapers really wanted us to smoke huh well they should know i don't smoke!" Gintoki said proudly   
"Says the one who eats sweets all the time."  
"H-Hey sweets are diffecent then smokes ok Shinpachi?!"  
"Yeah yeah." Shinpachi just sighs but looks at the dispensing slot to see that there was a Cigar in there he picked it up. "Shinpachi why are you picking that up?" Gintoki asked "Well it was just there.." Shinpachi sighed again. The three now headed for inside the game room now finally in the room was a hole in the floor, a ceiling vent, a dartboard, and a red and blue door. "Huh a dartboard? This should be easy, yeah!" Kagura said as she points her umbrella gun at it and with one shot. 'BANG' it hits the dartboard on the bullseye! "Congratulations! Congratulations! A fantastic bullseye! For hitting the bullseye, you get a wonderful gift! Please look into the hole!" Gintoki looks pretty caution and looked into the hole around the dartboard to find....a left leg. "OH GOD GIN-SAN PUT THAT BACK!" Shinpachi yelled at him "Ohhhhhh come on Shinpachi this is our prize for winning we have to be happy for Kagura for winning this!" Gintoki said hugging the doll left leg. "It is weird how it looks to be for a doll tho..." Kagura said poking the left leg. "Yeah....well i am sure it's fine."

"Ok ok so let me get this right...the guy said he was from edo...and it was taken over by alines?" Q-taro asked Keiji he, Keiji, Joe, and Kai were all   
Investigating the blue room to see if they any doll parts "Yeah that's what the samurai fellow told me..." Keiji said sounding like he belived gin-san or something  
"....You sure?"  
"Yes i am sure Q-taro."   
"....Well alright then." Q-taro sighs going back to investigating as Joe was hearing all of this. 'Jezz edo, aliens, him being a samurai...i wounder why that guy was in the 1st trail with me and Sara along with his friends..' Joe thought. As Kai meanwhile was taking all this info in during his investigating. 

"This looks like… a cafeteria. I wonder if our kidnapper is telling us to eat up here?"  
"..."  
In a different part of the place Sou a job hopper was taking sara on a tour of the place they had just visted the bar and now were in the cafeteria. As sara was looking around the room she finds a Lighter and picks it up "That’s an expensive-looking Zippo lighter." Sou said "...Why dose it sound like a add placement?" Sara asked "....Good question." And they never bring up it is a zippo lighter again. Sara thinks about the guy that was with them during the 1st trail. 'That guy...why was he with us? And again why did he look like he was from the real edo period..?' That question was still unsolved at least for now.


	4. Make Sure You Don't End Up Playing Russian Roulette It's Bad for You Just Go Play With Dolls

"Ok....i can understand the whole...death game thing going on but this? This is really weird..." Right now Gintoki, Shinpachi and kagura had went and found the pink along with the fact that they got the left and right legs and left arm (Gintoki just kicked the green vending machine by the bar until it opened and since Kagura was strong she was able to open that sliding door in the bar) and were right now in the pink room it was very pink with a clothed doll torso leans against the wall, shelves that had nothing in them, a heart-shaped vent, and some eerie stuffed animals on the left and right side of the room. "Gin maybe they didn't tell us about this to be fair did keiji even tell you what happened?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki. Gin just sighs "No he only said kanna passed out during it and that was about it maybe he just forgot." He said sounds like someone forgot to tell them about the plot  
"But why is there a doll torso in the back of this cafeteria are they trying to someone killed?!"  
"But isn't that the point of a death game gin?"  
"....Still!" Gin said he looked at Kagura "Hey Kagura try putting the doll parts on the doll..." He said to Kagura "..Um ok?" Kagura said as she places the left and right legs and left arm in there slots where they needed to go they here a click sound like they are now locked in place in fact it almost looked like the doll was not a doll at all.. "Ok i am very sacred of this thing." Gintoki said "Ok let's hope anyone else is having a good tim-" Just as when Gintoki says this he could he almost swear he could hear the sound of gun shots somewhere in the fair back. "Gin?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki who looked to be spacing out and then got out of that spacing out from Shinpachi "Ok um its noting thought i heard gun shots?" Gin said maybe he was just hearing things he hopes it was just him hearing things.

What Gintoki really heard tho was the sound of Sara using a gun in the blue room and with the help the bullets she got from the pink room before Gintoki and his friends came in and just shot the last bullet out of it. "Oh… Ohh… Ohhh! Fantastic! Now that’s a job well done! No complaints here, you win! Seems a puzzle like this was a piece of cake for you! Truly brilliant! You deserve a hand! And so, here’s my right hand." The right hand of the doll falls onto the floor. "Ahhhhhhh!!" That made her jump a bit "Hahaha! Be glad! And accept it! See ya!" Meister says before it gose to qutie again just like as if the thing was not talking at all. "Grr…!!" One thing was for sure tho she hated that jump sarcy now she can understand what gintoki meant early. "Sara! Well done!" Joe said getting up from his spot. "Thanks…!" She said to Joe "I changed my mind on you! Honestly, I regret makin’ light of you!" Said Q-taro.  
"Miss Sara, that arm…"  
"It’s artificial. …What a cruel trick! It came falling down from above!" Sara said to Kai well yeah that was one cruel trick that happened. "Find my body… wasn’t it?" Keiji remembered the note that was with the doll's head early.  
"Ah…!"  
"Seems relevant to that note with the doll’s head."  
"So… it’d be a good idea to take this along?"  
"Guess we gotta. I’ll carry it in this box." Q-taro putted the arm in the box tho he did in a crudely way so how was that thing evening fitting in there?  
"Okay, we’ve got a clue of sorts. Let’s get out." Keiji said "...Do you think that samaurai looking fellow found the other body parts while we were in here?" Sara asked keiji. Keiji shrugged "Before you came in here i did hear what sounded like a gun shot from outside the blue room so maybe." Wait a gunshot outside the blue room did someone else find the gun before her or did that girl Keiji said her name was Kagura had a gun with her?  
"You know Sou never came back, did he?"  
"Huh… Wonder where he went."  
"Did we lose ‘im…?"  
"Oh well, I guess… Sara, you were with Sou, right? It’s dangerous to be alone, so I’ll search together with you."   
"Joe...Thank you."  
"Heheh! Wow, honest for once!"  
"I’m always honest."  
"Well, we’ll be heading out." Keiji left the room once it was opened again Joe followed after him and Q-taro left soon after Joe "Miss Sara." Kai spoke "Hm?" Wounder what kai wanted to talk about with her "Earlier… I neglected to thank you. Allow me to state my gratitude for taking on such an important role. Thank you very much for saving us amid such great pressure." Kai was being honest at least. "....It’s only natural." Sara said "How gallant…" There is a new word Sara never heard of gallant. " Miss Sara, you are no average high schooler. Keiji noted that you are clear-headed...But what’s truly superb is your heart. Indeed, you have a mind of steel. However... Overdoing it brings harm to yourself...You must not shoulder too much." Wow such strong words Kai. " …Right." Sara said. "Come to think of it, Kai, why did you...Kai...Ah..." She stop saying anything after that she looked white as a ghost Kai toke note of this and Sara could feel her heart beat with every pump. "Miss Sara...?" Her heart beat went a bit faster. "Is something the matter...?" Kai asked but Sara was still not saying one peep and her heart beat was going faster. 'Why now...Why did I only just notice...? Why did I remember? Kai is...Kai is....' There was no doubt in her mind Kai was the stalker. "You look unwell..." Kai said "A...Ah, I'm fine..." She faked being fine but well what else was she going to do? One thing is for sure what was on Kai's mind. 'What was that Gintoki fellow doing watching miss Sara?'

"Hey hey hey look who is here Shinpachi, kagura!" Sara and Joe got back to the pink room with the boxed right arm and were greeated by Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. "How long were you guys in this room for?" Joe asked. "Oh about 2 hours..." Kagura said "TWO HOURS?!" Joe said in shock. "Well we were waiting we found some doll parts already while you guys were doing your own thing." Wait Gintoki did find all the pieces to the doll besides the right arm witch they just won already? "Wow that is shocking to say the least.." Joe only said "Well when you a girl who has a umbrella gun and being strong she can be good." Gintoki was talking about Kagura. "Oh so that was what Keiji meant by you guys making a gunshot sound outside the blue room." Sara remarked Gintoki nodding "Yes you are right aboout that." So they had all the doll parts and it looked like Kagura already put the other three in place "Head, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg. This should be everything." Sara said. "Joe get everyone in here we are about to do this!" Sara said to Joe. "...We’re doing it...! Okay, I’ll call the others!" Joe gose outside the door to call the others. "Oh god hope this dose not lead down a dark path." Gintoki said "...No kidding." Sara said


	5. Meating The Doll Named Sue That Sounded Like Poo

"Well now...We’re finally doing it." Keiji said everyone was here and ready i meant like everyone expect Alice because we have not meet him yet so yeah let's just say that the people here right now is everyone. "Hey, actually...Where have you even been?" Joe Asked Keiji "Oh, just...found a hidden room." Sou answered "Sou...! You’re okay!" Sara said to Sou "That’s my line! ...Good, so everyone’s safe." Well at least that's good "So you must be the samurai fellow..." Mishima said "Well yeah what did you not see kagura opening that bar door?" Mishima did but well didn't say anything "Well what is going to happen?" Shinpachi asked "I got the door open just in case." Reko said "So our escape route’s secured!" Q-taro said "And if this doll ends murdering we have kagura here who will punch it hard." Gintoki said about Kagura again. "Well, onto the fateful moment... Let’s roll." Keiji said as he skillfully attached the right arm part onto the doll torso placed there....nothing happened.  
"Wow...you know did we like waste our time here or..."  
"...Wait. You smell somethin’?"  
"...Huh?!"  
"Ok now is it just me for is the whole room going white?!" Gintoki said as the white gas filled up the room in the blink of an eye. "Ok ok i can't see a freaking thing!" Gintoki said waving his hands out. "Gin-san calm down i am sure it's nothin-." Shinpachi was about to finish that line when a voice came form the white gas. "It’s not poison gas, everyone, so please relax." The gas started to clear and now in front of them was the doll like it was moving and talking. Now that Gintoki can look at her more...you know closely she had long brown hair which flips up at the end and frames It's face. It had heterochromatic eyes; a right red and a left yellow. The doll's outfit gives the overall impression of sweets. It wears a gray shirt under it's brown dress and a yellow kerchief. The bodice looks like melting chocolate and her long gloves match, though they look like they were dipped in yellow icing. It's puffed-up skirt is two-layered; the top red and the second brown. It's has a yellow ribbon loosely tied around her waist and a red ribbon around her neck. On It's head, tipped slightly to the side, is a yellow melting crown with three brown dots near the tips. It looked like something from hot topic or was that Reko. "Ahaha. Good day." The Doll said. "Y-Y-You are the doll?!" Gintoki asked Joe was about to ask 1st but Gintoki here already beated him to it. "Heeheehee...Yes, I am the doll that you just rescued. Advanced, am I not?" It said "Haaaaah?! The hell’s goin’ on here?!" Reko yelled.  
"Ahaha. As it happens, I have revived to tell you what is happening, and support you through the trials and tribulations to come."  
"Stay away from me, you creepy-ass puppet!!"  
"I think you're the creepy one here!" Shinpachi said. "Ehehe. There’s nothing to fear, you see? I will offer you all support..." The doll said. "Ah...oogh...oooh..." Nao...made noses. "Oh god is that girl about to throw up?" Gintoki asked. "GIN CAN YOU NOT?!" Shinpachi said "Are you talking about me, woof?" The other one named gin asked. "No not you gin i meant...ok for now on let's call you gin-kun and our gin...gin-san ok?" Shinpachi said to Gin-kun and he nodded. "Ahaha...Sigh...Is there no one who can speak calmly here?" Well there was one who can. "I’ll ask. Just what are you?" And it was Gintoki out of all people. "Tell the friendly policeman too. I’m not really following here..." Keiji said. "Ehehe. Then we’ll begin with my introduction...Heehee. My name is Sue Miley, the Laughing Doll. I am the doll who will guide you on this floor. Ehee. My master has instructed me to guide you brave souls, who have overcome several trials, to the Main Game." Miley said.  
"So like mondoku-."  
"I SWEAR TO MY GRAVE IF YOU SAY I AM LIKE THAT BEAR YOU WILL DIE 1ST!"  
"OK OK OK JEZZ!" Gintok shuted up quicky. "Sigh anyways...In other words, you’re on the side of the kidnappers." Keiji said. "S...So you’re our enemy?! Don’t try and say you’re not!!" Joe said. "Ahaha! How very serious! Ahaha!" Miley laughed. "Stop laughin’, asshole!! You wanna die?!" Shinpachi just covered the two kids's ears up. "When you are older..." Shinpachi just said to Kanna and Gin-kun. "Heehee...I’d rather not...No, I wouldn’t like to be all torn up again...Ehee...heehee...I know...I just have to tear you up first..." Miley said evily. "Tear us up...?!" Gintoki froze...what was the doll about to do...ok it's a female don't worry we will call it a she from now on. "Ahahaha. As a warning, yes..." Just then Joe's collar started to vibrate. "...Wha?!" Joe said "Ehehe. Anyone will do, heehee. If it’ll make you quiet..." Miley said. "W...What did you do?!" Shinpachi asked her she only just smirked.  
"Eheehee, what indeed?"  
"Hey answer shinpachi's question!"  
"Ahaha, oh, very well. I’m just making your collar explode. Ahaha, ahah." Gintoki's face and Sara's face went white as a ghost. "W-What?! Get it off...get this thing...!!" Joe said trying to pull off the collar but it was not working. "Ahaha! Get away, get away! It’s dangerooous!" Miley said...this bitch was crazy luckly that collar stopped vibrating. "That was a lie, of course. Eheehee...Did you enjoy it?" She was curel...just plain...curel. "A...A lie...." Joe’s knees gave out, and he collapsed on the floor. "That collar can’t actually explode, after all." Miley said. "Y-YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!" Gintoki said in anger this was the frist time he was sanding up for Joe.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Eheh, it’s so funny, ahah, I can’t, heehee, even talk, mweeheeheehee."  
"She’s out of her mind, meow..."  
"No kidding gin-kun no kidding." Gintoki said...sighing... "Ok so you said brave souls what dose that mean?" Gintoki said "Heeheehee. A chosen 20... no. Ahaha... Is it only 12 now? No wait....15 now...counting you three." Miley was talking about Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. "Ok then...why kidnap up to begin with?" Gintoki followed up asked. "Ehehe... You don't know, do you...Eheehee. What I'm about to explain...is in regards *to* a fight you must take, ahaha, for your own destiny." ...A fight for there own destiny? "Eh...?" Everyone in the room said expect not Miley. "I’m saying that you’ll pick it yourselves. The one most unnecessary, hated, and acceptable to have die." Wait...What?! "Stop talkin’ nonsense...!! Like we’re gonna do somethin’ like that!!" Q-taro said. "Ahaha. Then by all means, starve to death here, all of you." Miley said. "Hey we got a vendining machine here we just break that and-" Gintoki was about to say before Shinpachi bonked him on the head. "NO GIN-SAN YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO BREAK ONE OF THEM!!" Shinpachi yelled. "Whoa, just laying it on the table." Keiji said...well now up to that point now. Not one of them could speak up anymore. They could kill one of these people, stuck in the same situation..? Who they had considered allies? This was all so much for Sara to take in even for Gintoki as well.  
"Ahaha, don’t go so pale, everyone! I’ve got something good to hand out!"  
"Is it a go home pass?"  
"No.."  
"Damn it!" Gintoki said...as Mliey gave everyone in the room a Voting Tablet. "Ehehe, does everyone have one now? Let us test the functionality with some actual use. When voting, if you know who voted for who, it turns into a quarrel, doesn’t it? Eheehee...Thus, by voting with these tablets, you won’t know who made what vote. Ehehe. As a test, try voting for whoever!" Miley explained. "So like a one of those voting time things in danganro-." Gintoki gets smacked on the head by Miley this time.  
"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO FINISH IT!"  
"OK OK OK FUCK JEZZ!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Next time: What will happen in this 2nd trail?!


	6. It's Time to Vote And Die Too

The voting begin and after about a few minutes the votes were added up. 

Sara - 0 votes  
Joe - 1 votes  
Keiji - 1 votes  
Kanna - 1 votes  
Q-taro - 1 votes  
Sou - 0 votes  
Reko - 1 votes  
Nao - 0 votes  
Kai - 1 votes  
Gin - 1 votes  
Mishima - 3 votes   
Sakata Gintoki - 0 votes  
Shinpachi - 0 votes  
Kagura - 0 votes

In the end only about 7 of them got one vote, 6 people got 0 votes...but Mishima got 3 votes witch means...he won...but real thing to ask was at what caused? "Oh my...It appears to be a bit one-sided." Mishima said "Hm...So this is a tablet for voting..." Mishima looked at the tablet almost like this guy never knew about new tech. "Ahaha. Is there something you want to say?" Miley asked Mishima "..If you were a human, I suppose there would be. Something like, cease this, if you have a heart." Mishima said. "Eheehee. Unfortunately, I do not." Miley said "A pity..." Mishima said well that should have not been his last words. "Ehehe. More importantly, are you sure?" Gintoki's face went white he had just now figured out what was going on. "Hmm?" Mishima said "Do you really want those as your last words?" Gintoki didn't want to think that 'No...this is not about to happen right?!' Gintoki thought. "...What are you doing...? It won’t explode, will it...?" Miley did say anything for about a minute "Ahaha, no, it won’t explode." Miley said...now everyone expect Miley got worried. "What did you say...?" Mishima said "P...Professor...?" Nao said "Eheehee. Aheh, aheehahaha!" The next thing they knew they saw The collar that Mishima was wearing was now visibly changing color. "...?! It’s hot...!! Gaaah...! My neck...!!" Mishima said in pain things have went into almost like a nightmare. "Professor!! PROFESSOOOOOOOOR!!!" Gintoki was scared very scared out of his own mind someone they knew even if it was not for long was going to die...as Gintoki was in thought A smell lingered in the air, A smell nobody never experienced before, The smell of human flesh burning...And the sound of blood evaporating...it made Gintoki sick to smell it. "Take it off!! Take it off, old man!" Q-taro said.   
"G...Gaaaaah...!!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!! PROFESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!"  
"Stay away!!" Nao wanted to save him but Professor Mishima pushed Nao away and he fell backwards in front of Kanna. "Help!! The professor!! The professor’s going to die!!" Gintoki needed to save him or at least try to save him. "D...Don’t!! If you touch that colla-" Before Joe could finish Gintoki went right over to Mishima and tried to pull the collar off. "G-GIN-SAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki "I AM GOING FUCKING SAVE HIM I DON'T WANT ANYONE GOD DAMN DYING ON MY WATCH!!" Gintoki said as he kept on pulling it...but before he knew it he pulled on the collar so much that he didn't even know Mishima stopped moving and...before knowing...his head dropped right onto the floor. ".....Ah." Gintoki let out of the collar and now really feeling like he was about to throw up went right out of the pink room. "Professor!! PROFESSOOOOOOOOR!!" Things went from bad to now even worst.  
"Hee...heehee, heeahahaha...!! Bwahah...!"  
"Ahhhh...sniff...ahhh...!!"  
"O-Oh god...fuck i feel like about to be sick."  
".....Mmmph!" This was maddnes everyone in the room wanted to throw up right now Gintoki tried to save Mishima...but he didn't know the professor had already stopped moving at that point..and he pulled off his head...this was cruel...fair too cruel...

Outside the pink room Gintoki was in front of the trash can throwing up in it "W-Why...I-I didn't mean to..." Gintoki said to himself this was wrong. "You alright there samurai?" Gintoki heard someone..it was Keiji... "Keiji? What are you doing out there...." Gintoki asked Keiji. "Wanted to see if you were ok...you seemed to look like you were about to throw up..." Gintoki sighed "Yeha keiji...i-i didn't mean to....i-i wanna to save him..." Gintoki felt like he was going to cry. "Hey it's alright...The good thing was you tried that's all that madders." Keiji was right he did try but...tho what cost? "Are Shinpachi and Kagura ok?" Gintoki asked Keiji. "...Still trying to take it all in...." Gintoki felt at his fault "...It's my fault if we didn't found the doll parts then Mishima..." Keiji put a hand on gintoki's shouders "It's in the past now...we got to look to the future now...if we do get there..." Gintoki looked down... "Did that doll say anything before you left the room?" Gintoki asked Keiji. "Before i left she said some things about kanna then kai wacked the doll over the head with a pan...and then left saying she would see us in the main game ground..." Gintoki looked shocked.   
"Kai wacked Miley over the head?"   
"Yeah it toke me by shock too..."  
"Well at least he did the right thing..." At least Kai cared about everyone as much as He and Sara did. "This maybe a cruel place...but we can overcome it...i promise...me and Sara we will help everyone get threw this!" Gintoki said standing up. "Hehehe that's the ticket and you're friendly policeman will help you out as well..." Gintoki smiled at Keiji words "Hehehe you remind me of someone Keiji...and thanks." Even with things they are like now there is hope...that they can all still get out of here alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The 2nd game was now over and hey some changes to the plot a bit with Gintoki trying to save Mishima and the talk Keiji has with gintoki. Now what is gonna happen next as the road to the main event starts?


	7. When You Find A Weird Person Wearing Prison Clothes Make Sure You get A Policeman on It!

Professor Mishima was dead. Because of...there votes, Despair fell over them. Well not everyone felt despair...the yorozuya still had hope and Keiji also still had hope thanks to Gintoki. Right now everyone had left that room expect Nao and Gin-kun because you know...it did just happen. "Ok...So now there are stairs here." Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Keiji and Q-taro were all looking at the stairs that had just showed up in the place. "Keiji you think these must be the The Main Game grounds Miley talked about?" Gintoki asked Keiji. "It maybe is.." Well what ever is it maybe they should just go but... "We should just go but everyone is so mentally lost that we don't what to do.." Shinpachi said. "....Ok i got a idea Q-taro keep in eyes on these stairs make sure no one goes up or down just yet ok?" Gintoki asked of Q-taro "You sure got it Mr Samurai!" Ok that good's now for Keiji. "Keiji look around here and see if we missed anything else besides the pink room got it?" Gintoki asked of Keiji. "Your friendly policeman got's it." Keiji said as he went to do just that. "Alright we better do the same too...Shinpachi, Kagura!" Gintoki said to the two of them Shinpachi and Kagura both nodded and went to go looking.

The Yorozuya went back to the Cafeteria and saw that Sou and Sara were heading into the back of the Cafeteria. "What the hell?" Gintoki said as he looked "Where do you think Sara and Sou are going?" Shinpachi asked "I don't know but we need to check it out." Gintoki said as they went to sneak around to find out where Sara and Sou were going to. "...Miss Sara. This way, this way. I’m over here..." The yorozuya heard Sou voices and with the help of Sara's lighter they find a Hidden Room. Lucky the door closed so they could hear on what Sou and Sara were talking about. "Dark, isn’t it? There’s only the light from that stand." Sou said to Sara she still wanted to know why Sou brought her to this hidden room "What did you want to show me in this place?" Sara asked "Check what’s on the desk." Sou said as Sara looks at the desk and see's it had a laptop computer on it. "Very intriguing, right? I did try starting it up. There’s no power cord, but it seems to be running on battery power. So once the battery’s dead, it’s over. Want to investigate what’s on it, but..." Sou said. "Right What's on it?" Sara asked "Umm...About that...This laptop...it’s locked with a password." Sou said. "So you can’t see what’s stored on it?" Sara asked. "I tried some random passwords, but all I accomplished was draining battery...You got any ideas?" Sou asked "Hmm...what abut someone's name?" Sara said it could work. "Aha! That’s a possibility. And if it opens with someone’s name...There’s a good chance they’re the laptop’s owner! But if it’s a name we don’t know, there’d be no way for us to learn it." Sou said.  
"I mean It’d be best if we could just conveniently find a piece of paper with the password." That would 100% be a trap no madder what. "Now that would definitely be a trap." Sara said as Sou sighs "...Yeah. Hmm...If we just had a hint.......Wait that's it! Maybe this is a hint from the kidnappers." Sou said "What do you mean?" Sara asked "There’s probably information on here that’s valuable to us, but worthless to them. Solve the riddle, and we’ll generously give it out. If you can’t, it doesn’t matter to us...Like that. And we can’t see it once the battery goes dead, so it’s like a time-limited treasure chest." Would the kidnappers be that kind into giving them a laptop? That was Sara's thought and also Gintoki thought of this as well would they be that kind? "Okay, I’m going to stay here and work on figuring out the password! Miss Sara, tell me if you find any clues." Sou said well one thing was for sure things may get interesting latter in the main game. 

As the Yorozuya were on there way to the game to do some looking for clue's on this password they could have swore they saw a figure enter the red room. "Huh? Did someone just enter the red room..." The three rushed into the now opened red room and the lights started to flicker. "Oh you got to be kidding me the light's why are they acting like this!" Gintoki said. "...It is not safe to be in here...come on let's just leave the room Gin-san." Shinpachi said as Gintoki nods but when he turned around and looked at the door it was shut! "HUH?!" Gintoki yelled as he trys to open the door but it was lock shut. "Damn it we been locked in!" Gintoki said. "Ok we better find out who went into this room and get the hell out here." They looked around and see the room looked like a it was a puzzle but there was no time to solve a puzzle! "Kagura punch the wall in front of us!" Gintoki said as Kagura dose that and the wall door pushes open due to the power Kagura punched the wall. "Huh?" On the other side of this wall door was a locker. "Ok what the hell is a locker doing in a room like this?" Gintoki said as he opens the locker door...and see's a man in it! The man had a "gaudy hairstyle," separated into two parts, the right side has long blue hair and the left side is shaved close to his head and colored into magenta and yellow stripes. He wears a striped prison uniform that is ruined at the neck and sleeves, and has handcuffs on his right arm. He also has a chain and ball wrapped around his waist. It also looked like this guy was wearing a collar just like the rest of them. "EKKKKK!!!" Gintoki screamed ".............Hel...p." The man said as he passed out onto the floor "O-Ok great now we just find a random guy in a room while everything else is going on!" Gintoki said "Well we just can't leave him here!" Shinpachi said he was right they needed to help him the man did say help so Gintoki sighed and got the man on his shoulder. "Well at least he is not hurt...worried about why the man just passed out.." Gintoki went to the door with the man in toe and Shinpachi and Kagura as well he opened the door. "Hey there Mr. Samurai how are....Who is that guy?" It seemed Keiji came by to see how the yorozuya were doing. "He just suddenly fainted as soon as he saw one of us! We don't know why but Keiji, give us a hand!" Keiji just noded and helped Gintoki with carrying him.   
"What do we do with him?"  
"I say we put in the bar and tie him up and i go back to the pink room got it?"   
"Yes sir Mr. Policeman!" Shinpachi said little did they know what was about to happen next....and how this was going to lead into the main game.


	8. The Man Know as Alice...Sounds like A Wounderland

Between after the yorozuya finding this man and now things have turned into a bit of a mess. Nao toke the head of Mishima and putted it in the box that had the doll's head in and just ran off Gin-kun ran after her too. Speaking of Gin-kun they had to save him from almost death in the Birdcage Game in the Ro room upstairs. Sou got knocked out and the laptop got stolen as well! Sara found out that Sou had a Sacrifice Card and had to cover up the fact she found out. So now everyone who was alive expect Nao were all in the bar who thanks to Gintoki's idea tied him up "Hmph, such an annoying bunch...You all...plus this “Nao” makes everyone, right?" Said the man in stripes. "Ah!" Gintoki said at the same Sara did the same. "Hey, ya woke up and after like 5 mins of Kagura slapping ya in the face too." Keiji said. "...Remove these ropes. So long as you don’t want me to crush you..." The man said "....Kagura can crush you into next weak i don't think you should say that." Sara said. "This guy’s...a little riotous. That’s troublesome..." Joe said yeah this guy was a bit riotous.   
"Heh...All chicken, are you...?"  
"....Hold me back Shinpac-"  
"NO YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO KILL HIM WE ALREADY HAVE ONE DEAD PERSON TODAY!" Shinpachi yelled as Gintoki groned and putted away his sword. "I am not chicken..." Gintoki just grumbled. "Ok do you have a second?" Sara asked the man and...well.... "Hm...? You... Eee... EYAAAAAAAAGH!!" The man girlish screamed "Ok what the heck is wrong now?!" Gintoki said. "Why is SHE walking around freely?! Hurry, hurry! Somebody capture her!!" The man was...talking about Sara "....Eh?" All three of the yorozuya members said. "I know! Oh yes I do! This girl is bad news!!" ...This man was pretty crazy since if Gintoki went back in his memory's Keiji told him that the gun shorts he heard was from the fact him, Sara, Joe, Kai, And Q-taro were playing that game with the doll's and the gun. "Ok ok let's calm the fuck down here...start at the beginning and could you drop that weird tone of yours? It's making people look at you funny." Gintoki said "Hmph, look at me, getting so disconcerted." The man said. "Listen, we don’t have time to spend on you. But...I’ll allow a little time for inquiries. We’ll decide whether to untie you after that." Keiji said oh at least Keiji is being the smart one here. "Say again...?! Hmph...! Do not try to act superior, blond rascal!" said the man Keiji backing off a bit he was playing but he knew the two that could do this better then him. "Oooh, scary. You handle the questioning, Sara and Gintoki." Keiji said to the both of them they looked a bit shocked. "Whaaa?! I’m doing that, too?!" Sara said "But you're the policeman here! You should do this!" Gintoki said. "Mr. Policeman’s shakin’ over here." Both Gintoki and Sara sighed "Let's just get this over with so we can find nao..." Gintoki said. Questioning now started. "Just so it’s clear, you, me and the smaurai looking fellow are equals. Don’t think I’ll obediently listen to you." The man said as Gintoki then thought of just punching him in the guts. "Gwahh!! Now that hurt!! Don’t punch me, ‘kay?!" The man said "Oh piff you said we are equals!" Gintoki said. "If you refuse to even talk...Then We have no obligation to untie you." Sara said going for that coolly and logically threat "W...Wait...! They’re really chafing me! These ropes...! I get it... I’ll tell you a little..." The man said. "Ok Tell us your name 1st." Gintoki said "...It’s proper for you to give your names first." The man said.  
"I’m Sara Chidouin. Just Sara is fine."  
"I'm Sakata Gintoki. Just call me Gintoki." They both said "...I am...Go..." Gintoki already knew what he was about to do. "Real name no fake names or anything..." Gintoki was getting to point of this "...A-Alice...that is my name." He didn't say the last part but 1st name is better then nothing "Reko know him?" Gintoki turn to Reko who didn't say anything for about a 3 mins "...Yes...His full name is Alice Yabusame...He's my older brother.."  
Everyone in that room tried to put two and two together and Joe thought about something "So then the reason your wearing prison outfit.." Joe said. "Yes...i went to prison for mudering someone." Alice said. Everyone the room epxect Nao because again not here was shocked "Ok so at least we cleared up that..and at least you told the truth and no fucking madder what you did..." Gintoki shocked everyone even Alice as he untied him "I know you couldn't help it..." Gintoki said. "Gin-san..." Shinpachi said everyone was quite...but luckly Gintoki spoke up. "If you are wondering about the gun shots you heard Alice...It was from the Russian Roulette game in blue room...Sara mind telling him..." Gintoki said as Sara just nodded and told Alice about the Russian Roulette game. "I...I see..." Alice stood up. "...This sounds weird but mind helping us find Nao? We been looking everywhere and we need help." Gintoki held out his hand "Can you help us..?" Alice looked a bit not wanting too but after what Gintoki just said.. "Alright i got no choice anyways...Alright i will help.." Alice hold his hand. "Hehehe now this must be the power of the yorozuya..." Keiji said. "Yeah...we get people feelings sometimes..." Shinpachi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yes i did just chance the plot by a lot by having Alice already say his real name and also being a murder now things are about to get more interesting


	9. The new unoffical members of the Yorozuya Sara and Keiji!

The search for Nao was still on everyone had look up and down for her but nothing it was like she didn't want to come on well that was until lucky when Keiji, Sara and Gin-kun found a key to the kitchen the one place no one had thought to look for yet. "Ok so do we got a way on how to calm down Nao?" Right now the only people who were outside that kitchen door were The yorozuya, Sara and Keiji. Sara had tell Gin-kun to stay back since well you know this is not going to be easy "Well 1st we have to ask for a reason why she did it...then we need to lock the door behind us...and if she hears out then we done it...and i think she only believe me...so she would have to listen." Sara said. "...Ok then You and Keiji go in there if anything goes wrong you can tell us..ok?" Shinpachi said to them the both of them nodded and using that key they enter the kitchen closing the door behind them so Nao won't see the yorozuya. "Sigh...this is the point i am realizing this is a hell.." Gintoki said just sighing and putting his back to the wall. "....Well it's not your fault i mean we had to do something to get rid of our boredom." Shinpachi said "Yeah yeah i know i know that but i never knew a world like this...with a death game could be a real thing." Gintoki said they kept waiting for about 3 mins until they hear something they didn't even expect to hear.  
"Professor Mishima is dead, Nao."  
"............Waaahhhh.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!" The three jumped at the yell of 'NO!!' in the room and they heard it right? 'Professor Mishima is dead, Nao' That was Sara's voice why...why did she say that to her bluntly?! "Ok well one thing is for sure....Sara calmed Nao down at least?" Gintoki said tho did she have to cruel and say that Mishima was dead to Nao face's? 2 mins latter the door came unlocked Nao came out of that room now calmed down thanks to Sara and the yorozuya pass by Nao to into the kitchen with Sara and Keiji and that box. "Hehehe got to say somehow that plan worked." Gintoki said he was not mad at Sara for saying that to Nao's face he could understand why. "Alright now that Nao got her hands off the box let's look in it and see if the box still has his head in it..." Sara said as she goes to the box and finds that the lid is opened easily "...Huh?" Gintoki looked a bit confused at Sara's words "Sara what is it the head still there or...?" Gintoki looked into the box but found out that there was nothing in it. "....HUH?!?" Gintoki got really really confused. "Um Gin-san what is it?" Shinpachi said as Gintoki looked a bit shocked "Um the box um there is nothing in it!!!" Shinpachi and Kagura were shocked but Keiji kept that calm friendly policeman tone. "One thing is for sure even if there is a reason why the head's gone...it's gettin' hard to tell what's the truth even as far as Mishima's death..." Keiji was right what could be the truth in fact what truth is there "Well let's not worry about it let's just keep trucking along just to pursue the truth." Gintoki thought of something right there and then..Sara and Keiji they could help them out with this whole thing. "Hey Sara, Keiji i been thinking here...how would you like to be unofficial yorozuya members?" Gintoki asked the two "Eh? You want us to be members of your little group?" Sara said "Yes that's what i mean you showed me that you two are like us and never give up even to the worst of times..." Gintoki smiled a bit. "That makes you unofficial 4th and 5th yorozuya members." Gintoki did understand these two now up to this point have now lived threw this death game even if it's still the 1st floor there on they never gave up even during that talk about Alice thing. "...Hehehe you know Mr samurai as much as like calling myself policeman i think calling myself Mr Yorozuya Policeman has a nice ring to it...ok you got yourself a member." Keiji said and Sara just nodded "Alright we are getting near to the first main game...i just know it so let's be ready and keep our head's held up high!" Gintoki said "Yeah!" Everyone in the room said. 

This was about to be one main game no one would forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This is a bit of a shorter chapter this time around because the main game is coming and i am making that 1st main game it's own chapter's


	10. The Main Game Part 1: The Rules and The Stetting Up

While the Whole Nao thing done and dealed with and after a bit of exploring, Sou trying to Stir things up but failed like a fan and Sara having a heart-to-heart with Joe The 3 main yorozuya memebers walk out of the game room (They were bored and just wanted to do something) and find that Alice was the only one there in Central Hall "Ahem, Um yorozuya....There was a noise on the second floor...What happened?" Wait a noise on the second floor "Wait a noise ok i think all 4 of us need to stay with each other right now..." Shinpachi said "Eh why is that?" Gintoki said "He is talking about how no one else is here..." Alice said. "....Oh no..." Gintoki just thought of what Keiji said that Miley said that they would see them in the Main Game. "Guys we need to get up to the 2nd floor now the main game....!" Gintoki rushes up the starts with Shinpachi, Kagura and Alice all following behide. The red door at the end of the hall is now open Gintoki face's went white "Oh god the main game...it's here." This was it the stage was set for the main game the door was open, No one else besides the four here right now, the most deadly game was here. "It'd be dangerous to enter. I'll just take a peek..." Gintoki said he carefully stuck only his head into the room and then... "GIN-SAN SOMEONE IS-!" Someone from behind shoved the 4 into the room "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Gintoki said everyone who was shoved lost consciousness.

"Uggggggggh." Gintoki groans as he reawakening "What happ- Wait SHINPACHI, KAGURA?!" He finds out he only one here right now he was in a dark room with a banquet and a screen with Miley on it. 'What the fuck where is Shinpachi and Kagura?!' Gintoki got worried this was not happing right it could not be happing right now... "Eheehee...Everyone...How are you feeling?" Miley said. "The doll keiji was talking about!!!" Gintoki said "Ok doll you listen here where the hell is the other's!" Gintoki yelled "This a pre-recorded video. ...So I'm afraid i can't answer any questions." The pre-recorded Miley said Gintoki stomping his feet onto the ground. "FUCKING GOD DAMN IT!!!" He yelled out. "Allow me to thank you, trult, for taking part in the Main Game. This is a waiting room prepared for participants...The Last Supper Room. You may fill yourself with food before the game, or form a strategy. Use it however you please." No...No this can't not be He thought "Those who successfully beat the Main Game can proceed to the next floor! Hooray! Note that those who do not exit their waiting rooms once the Main Game starts will die as a penalty. Please be aware...Eheehee." His face was going more white then before 'The next...floor' He thought. "I will now explain the rules of the Main Game. Everyone, please take the card you obtained while exploring and touch it to this screen." Gintoki got a bit confused a card he had one on him? He check his pocket to see if had a card and yeah he did and he then touch the card to the screen like Miley said to do. "You have your card, yes? Now, I will begin to explain. The basic rules are profoundly simple. One person will be selected by majority vote, and that person will die. That is all." Gintoki jus tought that did even not sound simple. "The vote will be split into two parts. Through the first fround, the preliminary vote, half the total will be chosen as candidates. Currently there are 14 alive, so this will be 5. A final vote will be held using these, deciding the ultimate victim. In short, the victim is decied by gradually narrowing it down from 14, to 5, to 1! Of course, even those not chosen as candidates will participate in the vote itself! Please, do kill of your own volitions!" That last line made Gintoki sick. 'God just stop it just fuck stop!' He thought "However, there are holes in this game. We do not care for intentles games of luck. Such worthless acts as using rock-paper-scissors to fairly decide the victim are forbidden! And so, everyone, please take out your cards!" Gintoki listen to Miley and did just that. "There are four roles given by the cards. The first is the Commoner." This was card Gintoki had, as well as Shinpachi and Kagura so at least they won't die... "This is a meaningless card with no power at all. The second is the Keymaster." That was the card Sara had. "And oh my! It's a terrifying role indeed, for if chosen as the victim, everyone will perish!" Yeah that's something Gintoki toke a note of... "Third is the Sage. By holy divination, they know who the Keymaster is. A very lucky role! Congratulations to its owner! Fourth is the Sacrifice. Amazlingly, this curious card allows the person to survive only if chosen as the victim! Which means if they're not chosen, they die! However, There are positives as well! The Sacrifice alone has 2 votes, and also...If they win, they can escape alive with a person of their choice! Well, but in that case...all the others will perish. So good luck! There is one Keymaster, Sage, and Sacrifice each. All the rest are commoners. Committed it to memory, yes?" Gintoki was shaking 'H...Hold on...Dose this mean...Could it be...' Gintoki didn't want to think about it now but... "So at Minimum, two people will die. Everyone, do your best not to be one of them!" Gintoki got on his knees to the floor "No way..." Gintoki said he felt like he heard something at that moment the loud sound of someone fainting in the room over. This seem like fate wanted Gintoki the many times he has ran from death were now here again the feeling of that made Gintoki scared but there was still hope he can make it and sure even if two people have to die...at least they helped them along the way. "Sigh i might as well drink some water..." Gintoki sighed as he got up and drank a little water like everyone else did and the time arrived. "It's now time. Please head to the grounds via the door near the screen, everyone. I wish you luck, Eheehe...Ahaha..." Everyone who was alive all walked out the door to find themselves at the stage of the Main Game it was filled with a number of waist-high desks. "...Here we are." Gintoki already knew that was Keiji's voice  
"...! You guys... That was fast..."   
"........"  
"...Oogh...."  
"..."  
"Hmph. All of you, so pale...."  
"........."  
"...Why...is this happening...." Everyone was here Sara, Joe, Keiji, Nao, Gin-kun, Reko, Alice, Q-taro, Sou, Gintoki, Shinpachi, And Kagura. Kanna well she was passed out in her room still but was going to come out latter everyone hopped that at least. "Eheehee... Ah, you'll take part after all?" Miley asked everyone no one had a choice. "Ahaha...Please take a good look at those desks, everyone. A rather interesting setup, isn't it?" Gintoki was about to say something about how this was like danganronpa but he didn't want to say it out of fear of Miley killing him. "Eheehee..They are reverse hourglasses. Most curious indeed. When these hourglasses have all reached the top, the discussion will end. You have 70 minutes until the preliminary vote. After that, you can discuss for 20 minutes before the final vote. Well then, shall the discussion begin?" Miley said expect kanna well she was going to be late for this but anyone everyone was urged to head for the desks. Lucky Sara, Keiji, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura got the desk next to each other so that was good the whole yorozuya team was now here! "Now then, you seem to be prepared! Let the Main Game begin!" Miley said but before it did began a voice was heard. "...Please...wait..." Thank god it was Kanna and she gose to the last empty desk thank god she was here everyone got worried even Alice! "Ahaha...! Let this wonderfull, wonderful Main Game begin!" It was time for this game to start and it was about to be one game no one would forget!


	11. The Main Game Part 2: The New Yorzuya Battle With Words

"There's just one thing i want to say up front." Sou spoke up 1st after the long quietness and rule talking again "Yeah Sou?" Sara said "Thanks. Well....it's just a short one. I'm nervous...but I'll say it...You see, I'm the Keymast-" Before Sou could finish Gintoki spoke up "Bullshit you are the keymaster!" Gintoki yelled. "Huh?" Sou said "If you were the keymaster you would have sound believable but i know who is the keymaster and that's Sara right here." Gintoki said pointing at Sara already one of Sou's lies was countered by Gintoki's thinking sure Gintoki is dumb sometimes but sometimes he can be smart when he wants to be. "Really...?! That's the truth, ain't it....?! If nobody else is gonna name themselves...The yeah, I'll believe it!" Q-taro said "...!!" Sara was a bit shocked Gintoki saved her form one of Sou's lies the leader of the yorozuya knew well better to not trust a lie. "And Besides the roles written on the cards only really become important come the final vote so why even say your the keymaster now?" Keiji asked Sou who went quite. "Now let's get to the real thing we need to talk about here since i know Sou wants to talk about how about Nao's justification." Gintoki said witch made Sou shock that he knew he was wanting to ask that....damn this guy! "Eh...?! M-Me...?!" Well they don't got nothing else to worry about now Gin-kun could bring up that piece of a paper Reko told him to put back in pieces but since they knew Alice was a murder and his real name there was no point in talking about it so the next thing to talk about is the actions of Nao. "Well then, miss Nao please...give us your justification." Sou said and now the progress real progress this time was made "I see a lot that's illogical about Nao's actions." Sou said "Illogical, eh?" Joe said "Aren't you curious what she was up to in the kitchen, holding the box with Mishima?" Sou was right there were a bit curious since the New Yorozuya found out that the box had nothing in it "Tell me what you were doing then miss Nao." Sou said "...Because of the body collection announcement...I went to a panic. I toke the box...and just sat and hid in the kitchen. I didn't even touch anything in the room. I know I troubled you all a lot...But I didn't want to lose him...!" Nao said and then Kai spoke next "After everyone else, I inspected the kitchen, and found no signs of any trickery. Perhaps she trult was just hiding." Kai said however the New Yorozuya Nao did touch something. "Did you really not touch anything?" Sara said. "Huh...?!" Nao said "The kitichen had been locked until then. And after you left, Nao, we obtained this long, narrow box. There was nothing inside. Only Nao could have taken the knife out of it!" Sara pointed out "I-I don't know anything about that!" Nao said "Hold on...When and how Nao find the key to the kitchen, anyway?" Joe asked and the answer Nao gave was a bit shocking "It was open..." This was confusing if Gintoki remembered right they found the Kitchen key on the 2nd floor so then why was it open?! "The kitchen door was unlocked at the time! So....I ran in and locked it from the inside." Nao said "Then somebody else went in first, meow! That's who took the knife, woof!" Gin-kun said well this was even more confusing 1st Gintoki carried Alice, then Keiji went and helped out Gintoki with the carrying to the bar so at that time someone dug through the kitchen...toke the knife, and left...Finally, Nao went into the kitchen with the box and locked herself in. Did the timing work out? "Hmm...Maybe that's logical? It's super sketchy, though..." Sou said he was right into thinking it was sketchy seeing as how the kitchen key ended up on the 2nd floor "I-It's not sketchy in the least!! I-I'll tell you anything!!!" Nao said "Well then, miss Nao...Tell us what you were doing in the kitchen." Sou said "The whole time... I just sat and held the box! I didn't move an inch!!" Nao said. "...Welp...Guess we'll have to break the ice." Keiji said he was now part of the yorozuya after all. "Nao if you never let the box go...Then why was the box empty?" Sara said "That would mean you're lying, huh, Nao?" Keiji said "Wha...?!" Nao said "There was nothing in the box...Nothing at all." Shinpachi said "What?! T-That can't be right...!!" Nao said "It's true, yes." Kagura said "What's that?! I don't know anything! The professor was with me the whole time!! Where did he go?!" Nao said "Hrm...Is this an act...?" Sou said "Nao ain't that kind of gal! There's gotta be a reason it vanished!!" Reko said "The mystery of the vanishing head...If Nao is just acting, then...Can't really put together why she'd need to lie to us here." Keiji said this was turning into something but Keiji was right but then the rules Miley said this was confusing "I...certainly lost sight of myself...But I've done nothing suspicious! And i don't know...why it disappeared!!!" Nao said "Nao respected Professor Mishima! Maybe her shock was so great that she unconsciously did something strange?!" Joe said "Oh wait i get it i get what Joe is saying she wouldn't just be grieving she might have just snapped!" Gintoki said "Nao...I'm a little curious." Joe said "Huh...?" This was it the point that might help get this whole thing figured out this was like a puzzle and Joe might have the last piece. "Maybe I've just got a rough disposition...But why didn't you think about looking for the culprit? I mean, it wasn't an 'accident'...That happened to someone you respected...because he was voted for...Ain't it...more natural to get angry?" Joe was right i mean that happened Gintoki so it would make sense "I-I...I don't think so at all...Since I knew...no one's votes had any ill will...." Nao said Sou weirdly not saying anything for a minute "Maybe...you didn't respect him?" Gintoki gripped his fist at Sou's word to Nao "W-What are you..." Stop Gintoki thought he knew what Sou was doing and he was not liking it at all "Maybe miss Nao and Professor Mishima didn't have any bond at all....Then I could understand her mindset of not seeking out the culprit." Anger...that was what Gintoki was feeling right now for Sou "How awfual...You're awful!! Just awful!!! I trutly did...!!" Nao said  
"...Sara, what do you th-"  
"Cut the bullshit Sou."  
"...Eh?" Gintoki was the one to say that to Sou in a very anger tone. "You want to go the fuck around saying that Nao didn't respect Mishima...You make me fucking sick even with that the fact that you want to even say that!!" Gintoki yelled Sou jumped a bit at Gintoki's loud voice "T-The collar..." Sou said "...What the fuck about the collar?" Gintoki said "Ok so let's say miss Nao didn't stick Profesor Mishima in the box out of affection for him...Rather, maybe her objective was to retrieve the collar on his neck...?" ...Sou was kinda right on that i mean the collar did maybe have some info at least Gintoki thinks these collar have info "...Sigh ok so in other words, information that Miley failed to retrieve?" Gintoki said now a bit calm "You tryin' to say Nao collected the collar in place of the kidnappers?!" Q-taro said "Dunno. However...I should note, your friendly Yorozuya policeman wasn't able to investigate that collar 'cause Nao was there." Keiji said "H...Hey! Ya bein' serious?!" Q-taro said "What, what...?! What are you talking aboooout?! I don't know! I don't know anything! Please, just stop it!!" Nao said this was getting somewhere "Then tell us! Why didn't you care who the culprit was after the votes?! Cause Professor Mishima was killed by the people who voted for him..." This was getting somewhere well until "You stop right there, Joe!!" Reko had to go and ruin it "Ok what the fuck is it now?! Ok Reko tell us then why didn't Nao care who the culprit was after the votes?" Gintoki said He was about done with this so he had to get the answer "I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!!" Ok now Gintoki just hopes to god that this was the truth and if it was not he was going to rage break "I overheard...all of it. It was just before the vote..." Reko said "Mishima said something...quiet enough that only somebody real close could hear." We enter short flashback land 

"Miss Nao...Miss Nao." Mishima siad quietly "...?" Nao confused "Let us for each other, miss Nao." Mishima said 'He said that?" Q-taro said in the now present 'Thinking the vote was just a test...I'm sure Nao voted for Mishima like he asked...But Mishima voted for himself...!' Reko said 

"To protect his student...just in case?" Keiji said "That's...why Nao didn't look for the culprit...Don't bring up any 'ill will' crap, cause it doesn't matter...! His death was an acciden-" Gintoki stopped her "Then why was it three votes then?" Gintoki said "...Eh?" Reko said "If i were to follow your logic you said Mishima said for Nao to voted for him and also said Mishima voted for himself...that's two voted...but then where did the 3rd person came in?" Gintoki said Reko snapped back "B-But his death wa-" Gintoki snapped back faster tho "It's not that hard to realize it." Gintki said everyone went quite...it made too much sense...even if it was true...where did that third person came in? "You know now I that think about votes...Sou...Sara told us you voted for Joe is that true?" Shinpachi asked "No way, I didn't say anything like that." Sou said yeah let's tried and pretend Sou is right and move the fuck on before things go any bad then they already did "...So, ultimately...Are we going to ignore the missing head?" Alice said "It's still a mystery but at least Nao didn't do anything wrong at least." Gintoki said "Let's just to the next topic if we keep going on and on like this forever we are getting no whe-" Then Sou gave the Yorozuya all 5 of them a cold look "Oh?" The Five got cold feet what the hell is with Sou "...S-Sorry. That was bad manners...Hey, guys...You're never going to solve anything like this." Sou said "B-But..." Joe said "I think it's wonderful you can trust each other this much after just meeting, you know...? But, well...Bad people always feign innocence." Sou said "You tryin' to say Nao's a bad person?!" Reko yelled "I just remembered something. That miss Nao's the one who attacked me." It was that moment Gintoki realized just how fair Sou was going to go with these mind games.


	12. The Main Game Part 3: Sou's Mind Games, Kai's Actions, And Sou's Breaking Point

"Whaaaat?!" Q-taro said just now Sou had remembered something that was it was Nao who hitted her over the head the question now is of now why is Sou doing this? "That was a close one. If I hadn't remembered that, she could've away clean." The truth or the lie the Yorozuya didn't know the anwser "Sou please stop right now with all the these pull up you doing this to test us!!" Gintoki said tho the answer that came out of Nao mouth shocked everyone in the room expect Miley because you know why "...I did...hit Sou..." Nao said "F...For real?!" Joe said "You're joking, right?! Why, Nao?!" Reko said "...I was threatened..." Nao said "B..By who?!" Q-taro yelled "......Kai...." It shocked everyone but Kai himself and Miley "Kai threatened me...to strike Sou in the head...After the body collection announcement, I ran with the box to cafeteria, where...Suddenly, Kai pulled me by the hand and pushed me into the kitchen." Short Flashback mode on 

"Remain quiet...If you hide here, you won't be found." Kai said "O...Okay..." Nao said 'Kai protected me...' Nao said from the present "It's quite admirble of you to stand up to the kidnappers, miss Nao." Kai said "Please!! Don't tell anyone about this!!" Nao said 'Once Kai knew the situation, he made me a proposal.' Nao said from the present "Well then, miss Nao, would you indulge a request of mine?" Kai said "W...What kind of request...?" Short Flashback mode off for now. 

"That is enough." Kai said after being quite for like the whole time Nao was talking "Don't be a wet blanket. We were just getting to the good part." Sou said "I am astonished you would tell such a lie, miss Nao." Kai said "I...It's not a lie!!" Nao said "Kai...You deny threatening her?" Shinpachi said "Indeed. If she had been threatened, she would surely tell all at the start." Kai said "Awful...You're awufl, Kai...!!" Nao said "....Hehehe Well Kai guess you understatement us.." Keiji said "Hmmm what do you mean?" Kai said "Well since i am now part of the Yorozuya now we need to break this equilibrium. That is going to lead us into the truth." Keiji said "...Yeah as the Yorozuya we will help people no madder what and i say!!" Gintoki slammed his fist onto the desk. "WE SOVE THIS EQUILIBRIUM!!!" Sakata Gintoki said as now the batte in the equilibrium began! "Miss Nao, you are attempting to drag in as many others as you can." Kai said "You're wrong!!" Nao said "I couldn't open the kitchen!" Nao said The Yorozuya affirm that "Like Nao says! She couldn't open the door to the kitchen!" Sara said "And neither could i. In fact, the kitchen key was beyond the iron bars on the second floor, yes? I did not go to the second floor. How do you explain the key's presence there?" Kai said Gintoki had a conter to his words already before Nao could say it "You threw the keys threw the gaps of the iron bars!" Shinpachi said "Is that so? I understand...However, supposing I guided miss Nao to the kitchen, do you believe I could threaten her?" Keiji was up next to conter the words "Yes because if you had the kitchen kife, you could have threaten her with it." Man there were getting good at this "Then Yorozuya...let us suppose I could indeed. Why would I have miss Nao attack Sou?" Now for Kagura "You didn't hate Sou you wanted the objective Sou had!" Kagura said "Hmm. If you five insist that's the case, what objective could I have had?" Now time for the final conter Gintoki turns plus the 5 backing him up "So you admit Kai.." Gintoki said "Oh? What are you referring to?" Kai said as then the five pointed there one finger at Kai "You wanted to steal the laptop Sou had!!!" The five said they got him "........" Kai said nothing "I remember now...Kai said he'd defend me on the condition that he received the laptop." Nao said "Y'oughta remember the important part first!!!" Q-taro said "She lost herself enough to knock a dude out! 'Coruse her memory's gonna be fussy!!" Reko said "I-I'm sorry...But now i remember it clearly." Nao said time to go back into Short Flashback mode 

"....Do you understand, miss Nao?" Kai said a kife being pointed at Nao by Kai "Please retrieve the lapop from Sou in the hidden room." Kai said "I-I can't...! If he sees me, he'll call for Sara!" Nao said "Then you may borrow my frying pan. Approach from be-hide...Understand? Do not worry. Your strength is such that even a forceful whack with this will not kill." Kai said "...But..." Nao said "If you refuse, I will hand this key to someone else." Kai said "...That's...!" Nao said "Please, miss Nao. I am not the only one who will be in trouble if I do not get that laptop. Miss Sara...will be as well." End of Flashback

"Sara...?!" Joe said "But...That was all a lie, wasn't it...Kai didn't keep his promise!! Kai...must have been the one who took the professor away!!" Nao said "Might not...necessarily be a lie, actually." Sou said "Huh?!" Gintoki said "The laptop is password-locked. Considering that, why do you think Kai would be serious about taking it?" That was easy to answer "The password was easy to guess." Keiji said "Heheh you are right on the money!" Sou said "The password was easily guessable." So that would mean he unlocked the laptop "So that means you unlocked it?" Shinpachi said "Of course!" Sou said "Wha?! Didn't you say you couldn't see anything?!" Sara said "Yeah, but that was a lie." Yeah of fucking course it was lie Sou liked to do this "How many lies do you have?!" Shinpachi yelled "See, the password...Was 'chidouin.'" Sou said 'Huh?' Sara thought "It's Chidouin?!" Q-taro yelled this was such a bizarre lie it had to be a lie...right? "Sorry to say, but it's true. I tried typing in everyone's names...And my last attempt...was trustworthy miss Sara's last name, Chidouin...Imagine my shock." Sou said "I...! I've never seen that laptop in my life!!" Sara said "Well of course I know this isn't your laptop, miss Sara. It has to be Kai's. right?" Sou said kai didn't say anything "You...read the emails?" Kai finally said "Wow so...you admit it." Keiji said what in the world is this Sara thought "I wanted to read them all. If only miss Nao hadn't whacked me...urgh..." Sou said "Ok then what did they say...?" Kagura said "I remember them well...One of them said "17 have been secured plus three others that were found." That's what it said. I was able to read four emails. All of them sent from Kai to some other person... Thought all the addresseses were different. Nonsense addresses that seemed like codes...I'm guessing that was a security measure to hide who they were being sent to. I'll recount them starting from the oldest, okay?" Sou said the recounting of the emails began "The 1st email said "As planned, 17 people have been secured. I am sure things will be fine." The 2nd email said "I feel a deep affection for miss Sara as well. I will certainly protect her. I am prepared to offer myself up for the Chidouins." The 3rd one said "It's about time. If any harm comes to Sara Chidouin, I will stand against even you was as an enemy." The last email said "Miss Sara is looking forward to the games. Surely her friend will also take part....And that's what they said." Sou said "Death Game... You gotta be shittin' me! Clearly he's talkin' about this!!" Reko said "K...Kai! This gotta be wrong, right?! You can't be with the kidnappers, yeah?!" Q-taro said "Well now...Were the aproned scoundrel and Sara Chidouin acuainted?" Alice said "Um...You don't think the "friend" is...Joe?!" Nao said "Eh? M...Me?" Joe said "I inferred that much myself. It's a fact that Kai knew about this Death Game. He's with the kidnappers...And more terrifying yet...Miss Sara and Joe are with them, too." Gintoki was right Sou was playing these sick mind games on them to get...to get trust off of Sara! "How dare you say that?!" Joe yelled "If we were with the kidnappers. obviously we wouldn't do that dangerous trail!!" Joe said "Huh...So you won't admit it." Sou said "Obviously! We nearly died in the Frist Trail, too!" Joe said "Y...Yes, that's right! Something that terrifying...There's no point in doing it yourself, is there...?" Nao said "Did you really do the trial...? You can't prove it, can you?" Sou said "You cannot prove yourself, either....Though if we had the laptop here, your lies would be exposed as well." Kai said "Even after your threat was exposed, you're still staying stubborn, eh?" Sou said "For argument's sake, I might accept Kai's a bad guy, but i can't get those two bein'our enemies!" Reko said "Eh...?" Something did not feel right Gintoki thought "Back in Russian Roulette, it was Sara and Joe bein' there that got us through safe!!" Q-taro said "Big sis Sara got me out of the cage, meow!! You look weak, but you're real cheeky, woff!" Gin-kun said "H-Hold on a second...That isn't what..." Sou said no no something really was not right "Just makin' sure here... But you didn't read emails wrong, did you?" Keiji said 'No no this is wrong this is what Sou wants everyone to gang up on him it's because he thinks he is the keymaster!!!' Gintoki thought ".........H...Huh? Err....H-How strange....What's the matter, everybody....? Think calmly now...L-Look, Kai and Nao's actions were proven! Nao hit me...Made a big bump, even...Doubting me now...it's illogical! This is...just weird....W-Why dose everybody believe miss Sara...?" Sou said "...Hmph, how pitiful...It seems the difference in trust between you is the difference heaven and earth." Alice said "...What the hell...?! Open your eyes, everybody!! I'm...I'm telling you what's right...!!" This was cruel even for Sou this was not right to just gang up on him this was like a school bully picking on the nerd kid it was that wrong. "Sou, even your words...can't be fully denied, I don't think." Sara said Sou saying nothing "Myself, I have no connections to the kidnappers...However. I'm...also questioning who Kai really is." Sara said Kai saying nothing "Sou...It's thanks to you that became evident." Sara said "...........Whatdo you mean....thanks to me..." Gintoki knew Sou was lossing it he knew what was about to happen next the moment Sou snapped "...Enough...." The moment that changed this whole death game forever. "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA....!! Amazing, miss Sara. You're a prodigy at seizing people's hearts!" Sou said he lost it he had finally lost it "...!" Everyone was shocked by Sou just snapping like this "Shameful, the rest of you. The riffraff. Don't you value your lives? Don't you doubt when others are kind? Do you not even have brains to think for yourselves? Death is just a matter of time for you. That's the way weaklings live! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" Sou said "Oh fuck he snapped..." Gintoki said "W-What the hell's happened to you...?!" Q-taro said "I've given up. On all you incompetents. Worthless...Every one for you..." Sou said "The loner snapped, meow...I'm scared, woof..." Gin-kun said but the yorozuya Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and even Keiji knew that they were not weak they were not worthless!!!  
"I can't count on any of you anymore. Miss Sara, let's talk it out ourselv-"  
"Hehehehe hold it right there Sou."  
"...Eh?" Sou looked over at Keiji who spoke up to him "If you want to face off with Sara you also have to face off angst us." Keiji said pointing to the other Yorozuya members "Ghhh!!! Fine Fine you four can join!" Yes now it was time to battle Sou with the power of words!!!!


	13. The Main Game Part 4: Who is The Sage And Who will Die?

Gintoki during The battle of words with Sou He thought about something in his dream he heard someone that sounded like Sou talking about the Majority Vote He remebered it showed him two people Mr. Blue and Ms. Red he remembered Ms. Red said 'They're just a way to silence the minority! It only makes more darkness build in the shadows!' It sounded weird at the time to him but now when he looked at Sou he could see it...what Ms. Red was saying the darkness around him almost like he was doing this to get them like he knew this was happing and knew it could hurt the trust for Sara and Then it goes to Sou like he wanted to be the hero but really he was just the bad guy...the guy only wanted to ruin things for them. He also then thought about what Sou had said early 'Don't you doubt when others are kind? Do you not even have brains to think for yourselves?' Why did that sound like Sou was talking about himself and not the others there? They did oh boy they did try but it failed a bit no one still knew sou was the keymaster expect kanna but now Sara along with Joe, Kai, Kanna and Sou were the now the victims and now the final vote was beginning and the sky went the red 'C-Come on this is 100% wrong but Sou was right we don't have one bit of proof that could even blow up his words and even if we did would anyone belive us I've tried...so hard...and not just for myself...but for everyone for the yorozuya so we could all escape i don't want to die....i don't want to die...' Sara thought but then "GET A GRIP, SARA!!" It was not just Keiji who said that but Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura did too they were not about to give up never......!!! "Sara...i am not about to let you die...no madder fucking what..." Gintoki said "We are right here with ya, even me your friendly policeman." Keiji said 'Keiji....Gin-san....Shinpachi.....Kagura!' Sara thought they still belived her no madder what Sou's dumbass said "Listen, everybody. We need to narrow it down to just one person. Forget your sympathy and your grudges. Just remember the roles. If we choose the Keymaster or Sacrifice, we all die...and since we been saying this since the 1st part of this main game...no Sou it's not you is the keymaster Sara is..." Keiji just burned Sou with words so the finally 20 minutes began "....Alright, let's not be hasty. Besides Sara anyone else who wants to confess their role, go ahead...we can go in order." Keiji said "I have....nothing to say..." Wow Kanna that's just fucking great "THEN WHY DID YOU SPEAK UP THEN?!" Shinpachi said "I have little to say myself. You are free to imagine what you wish." Your not trying Kai "KEIJI SAID CONFESS YOUR ROLES NOT SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING!!!" Gintoki said "Sheesh, okay I'm the Keymas-" Kagura was going stop Sou right there "Say one more you are the keymaster and you get beated up..." Sou...just stopped up quickly and said what he needed to say quickly as to make sure they could hear him after a bit of more talking and then having Gin-kun vs Joe's words they find out that Joe is the Sage. "I'm the Sage! I did divination! But I haven't clearly said what the result was!" A thought to Gintoki as Joe and the others talked... 'Wait a role you can't say...' Gintoki then knew who really was the sage "Um....I'm..The Sag-" Gintoki stopped Kanna right in her tracks "It's not you...or Joe..." Everyone was shocked by Gintoki's words "W-What do you mean?!" Q-taro asked. "I thought back to what Sara said about The sage being a role you can't say...if that were the case...Joe, Kanna you both would be dead right now..." Even more shock came across Joe and Kanna as Gintoki was right if they said they were the Sage then...they would have just died right there for breaking a rule in the game "You be breaking the rules of the killing game...but i belive there is one person who is the sage and has not said anything about him being the Sage but if i would ask...Kai..." Gintoki looks at Kai. "And let's think he has not said anything about Sara being the keymaster not once...so that means he must have known that because of the divination...and even if we would mention a design the Sage can't say anything about it....right Kai?" Kai went quite for a bit before he laughed a bit and then he said "My fate....has been set, then." Everyone even Miley to some point was shocked Gintoki guessed right the power of thinking and really guess work payed off a lot more then he thought "Huh...So Gintoki was right..." Sou said "Got to had it to ya Gin-san you are smarter then anyone else here even miss Sara..." Sou really got impressed "More importantly, we should listen to Kai since you know we already know who did it...we should hear his last words." Those words sent a cill down Gintoki's back "...I knew if we were to talk about the designs i would be in danger. I thought to play dumb...but it was clear i would be the most-voted simply due to my lack of trust...Yet...yet...I....I do not wish to die..." This was kinda sad this was like fate was pulling at there heart but things were about to get worst "The Sacrifice is surely Joe." This sent Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sara blood to cold "I am convinced....He purposefully said he was the Sage...So please just vote for Sou!!!" Kai was right if they vote for the Sacrifice they would die so they needed to vote for Sou...this was all wrong all wrong.... "Well since Gintoki guessed well It's time to Vote. Please refrain from wisperings." Miley said so the voting happened if even they didn't want to everyone voted 9 voted for kai, 4 voted for Sou and 2 voted for Joe. "......." Kai didn't say nothing this was wrong all all wrong!!! As Kai and Sou were talking Sou said something that made Gintoki a bit impressed at Sou "If you picked me with emotion...that would be your will. But everyone chose with logic." Gintoki knew that was right but he knew those words would be filpped right on his head latter...He looked at kanna almost as if he knew...the same thing would happen between Sou and Kanna. "Eheeheee. Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves as I check your answers!" Why did this feel all wrong why did it feel all like a dream "First, the Sage! You were right on, everyone! It was Kai Satou!" Kai didn't peep a word "Next, the Keymaster! Eheehee, the fierce battle between you two was a true sight to see! Amazing! It was Sara Chidouin!" Miley said "No...Stop it." The Yorozuya Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Keiji all felt bad for Sara as she said that she wanted to stop thinking this was not real! "Aaand! The Sacrifice! The one who dies with objective incomplete issss..." Sara didn't want this to be real "Please...!!" Gintoki just felt even worst bad for her... "Tadaah! It was Joe Tazuna!" Miley said "Haha...ha...Well....what to say..." Joe said why did Gintoki feel like he was going to cry before Sara did "Guys....Sorry for tricking you..." Q-taro said back to Joe "D...Dumbass!!! What're you sorry about?! You...'cause of us, you....you...!! Don't you feel bitter?!" This felt all wrong and bad "I mean...I just can't see you as bad guys...Even Sou and Alice..must be good people, really..." Sou and Alice didn't know what to say even they felt bad and sad this was cruel "Sara..." Sara just kept thinking it was not real it was getting to her mentaly "Sorry...I even tricked you." Sara didn't want to believe it she really didn't but this was happing as Gintoki thought about how wrong this was Joe and Sara had stop talking and then "Yes, yes, It's over already. Eheehee. Kai Satou, chosen by vote, will be the main event. Whereas you're the opening act. Hurry up and die." Gintoki felt more tensed at Miley words "Wait...! Wait, Miley..." Sara said as just then Miley then called out the Wrigglers Gintoki was remind of something but didn't want to remeber "Suck all the blood from Joe Tazuna!" Gintoki was wanting this to all stop and everything to not be real he wished it and then when the Wrigglers then pressed into Joe's body from behind   
"Gah...!! Ghah...!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was not just one searm but two one form Sara and the other was from Gintoki....He remembered...He remembered as Gintoki hold his head tight!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //One more chapter till the main game is over now...Gintoki must remember!!!!!


	14. The Main Game Final Part: Sara and Gintoki

"Please!! Miley!! Stop this!!" This was the Perfect Thing Miley wanted to See "I'll do anything!! I'll die in his place!! So...so...Save Joe...!! Please, help him...!!" Sara in despair begging Miley to help Joe oh this was just so perfect even the samurai the one who made her for thinking she was like that bear!! He was in despair too everyone was up to this point it was all perfect!!! "How cuuuute, Sara! Ahaha. Why not? I'll give you a chance." Miley said as she then pulled out a button for the Wigglers "Eheehee. This button will slow the device connected to Joe Tazuna. Just keep pressing it! The device will be slowed the more you press, and maybe even stop!" Sara just grabbed the button from her she wanted to save Joe but it was not going to work. "Now, keep mashing that button. Maybe you'll save him? Heeheehee..." The Wigglers started to suck the blood from Joe at last and Sara kept mashing the button "S-Sara...S-Stop please...." Joe tried to get her to stop this was only making things much wrost "...G-Gin-san is hurtting please...S-Stop..." Even Joe knew how much this was talking on Gin-san mentality he looked like he was about to loss it. "G-GIN-SAN CALM DOWN PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!" Shinpachi and Kagura tried to get him to calm down but it was not working "NONONONONONONO I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT ANYMORE I WANTED TO FORGET IT!!!!" Gintoki sreamed as Sara kept on pressing that button but it was not working slowly the blood was getting sucked out and Joe was about to die. "S-Sa...ra....s-st.....stoooooop...." Joe pleased but it didn't work as then....Joe expired. "...........Ah." Gintoki looked at the now dead Joe "Joe....Please....respond....Open your eyes....Ryoko....Your parents....You need to go home to them, don't you...? Let's go....to school together...with Ryoko..." The only sound now was the clicking on the button the sound making everyone expect for Miley...feel worst...and worst this was all cruel....Keiji didn't want to see Sara like this so then Keiji went up to Sara to put a hand over her hand "Just stop, Sara...It's enough...." Keiji just didn't want this to go on and on....Keiji felt bad for not only Sara but Gintoki as he had not said a word. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....aaahhhhh!!!!" Sara was now crying....Gintoki looked at Sara...and...and 'Your struggle has been futile and your tragedies have only repeatied...in the end, you could not a change a thing. You could not accomplish anything at all.' He thought back to those words Utsuiro said to him only that made him shake worst. "...I...I...Didn't want this....Sara....i don't..." As Gintoki said this...He could swear...Swear he saw the ghost of Takasugi right there in front of him. 'Gin this is not like you...' The ghost said yeah Gintoki was now seeing things...just great "Hahahahaa....Takasugi...i wanted to save...Sara's friend Joe...I wanted to....but it did not work...i-i...this is like when you died...It's like Sara and Joe are just a mirror version of ourselfs...." Gintoki was crying this felt like a horror show only this was real and it was metealing hard. 'Still you can't just give up...' Gintoki looked up at Takasugi's words "...E-Eh?" The ghost of Takasugi gripped his fist. 'I said while i was dying that you still have people...and that girl...' The ghost looks at Sara 'You are right she is like you now...losing someone important and not knowing what to do now.' It was like what now Kai was saying to Sara was mirroring what Takasugi was saying to Gintoki right now 'What i am saying is...you need to protect here...protect her from Sou...protect her from these...monsters...you can do that after all.' Takasugi was right this was cruel but He could change that Gintoki was like a new human thanks to the friends he made and now....Sara needed them more then ever she needed friends....and they were friends...Keiji, Gin, Reko, Nao, Himself, Shinpachi and Kagura...they all cared this is was horrible but...now there was hope in Gin-san to make sure this whole killing game can just end...

"Tazuna, wasn't today your birthday?"  
"Huh? Good memory, Chidouin! And hey, didn't I say "Joe" was fine?"  
"Then you should call me Sara, yourself. Have this, Joe."  
"Waugh! What the heck, it's so cute!! It's a... dog keychain?"  
"My friend Ryoko won it at an arcade. You can take it."  
"Then I'll wear it here 'til graduation!"  
"That long? ...Don't get it confiscated."  
"Thanks, Sara!"  
Before this whole main game ended and everyone had to get out of there Gintoki walked up to Joe's dead body and went to get that dog keychain from it "...I promise Joe...I will protect her...even if my life is put on the line next..." Gintoki puts the dog keychain in his kimono "I will make sure....of it." 

12 Remain 

"Gin-san...where did you get that keychain?" After the 1st main game was over everyone was a mess everyone was in different place's Reko, Sara, Gin-kun, and Nao were in the Blue room Sara having a tough time to sleep because of all of this, Sou and Kanna are up on the 2nd floor still, and Alice and Keiji were in that Hidden room that had the laptop in it now the only that were still with each other was the Yorozuya the three Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura still trying to deal with the aftermath of this hell... "I got this from Joe's dead body..." Gintoki said holding it Shinpachi and Kagura should be mad at him for looting a dead body but....after what happened and who they were talking about...Yeah i think it was something right to do. "You...are not thinking about giving that back to Sara right...?" Gintoki sighed at Shinpachi's words "...If i did...Sara would remember this...hell we saw....i will give it to Keiji to make sure that Sara dose not have to see it...." Gintoki grips the keychain of Joe's Keychain. "We can make it threw this...and i am going to protect everyone in here on the life of me we are the Yorozuya after all."


	15. Don't Listen to hallucination's if you did you will die and end up like Mr Policeman!

'Crash!!!!' A sound was hear on the 3rd floor everyone had made it there well Sara was still sleeping because somehow that happens but none the lest it was still night when Gintoki heard a nose... "...Ugggh Huh?" Gintoki groans and gets up from the bed Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura had to share a room because they did have one extra room left "Who the hell is making noises at this time..." Gintoki puts his ears to the wall to hear what was going on the other side (they got the extra room next to Sara's and Keiji's due to the whole new members Yorozuya thing) "I...It hurts...Help me... someone..." Gintoki's blood went cold as ice that..that was Sara what was going on?! "Stop...!! I can’t breathe...Joe...!!" Joe?! How was...was Sara having hallucination's of Joe?! "Damn it!!!" Gintoki got out of that room and shocking Keiji was already a step ahead of him "Sara...Get a grip!! Sara...!" Both came right into that room and were already at Sara's aid like some doctor's. "Can you understand us?" Sara in her week visoin could see them "Ah..Kei..ji...Ginto....ki." Sara weakly said   
"..Yep. Your friendly policeman in the flesh."  
"And your friendly Smaurai as well." Gintoki said after Keiji "Show me your wounds. Heard some pretty loud noises...Something happen?" Sara looked a bit not wanting to answer but...she had "I saw an illusion of Joe." Sara said "So you had...a hallucination of Joe." Keiji said "...Yes." Gintoki knew that whole ordeal during the 1st Main Game to her....a lot. " Glad you didn’t get any major injuries. C’mon, sit down on the bed." All three sat on the bed "...Where is this place?" Sara asked "This is the third floor." Keiji said "There’s rooms prepared here, one for each person. In other words, “get some rest.” they said." Gintoki said "Oh, I see...Thank you very much." Sara said to the both of them "Don't mention it. ...but I think you should sleep a little longer." Keiji said Gintoki knew Keiji was right Sara looked awful her face can tell it all...this whole thing got to her a lot more then Gintoki thought thank god that Takasugi's ghost got to him to step it a bit "I don't want to worry everyone." Sara said "Everybody else is resting too. No need for you alone to push it. You've come this far without a break...You at least deserve to sleep." Keiji said "...I don't want to sleep." It really worried Gin-san how much this was getting at Sara to point she can't even sleep by herself... 'Sara...i worry you about more and more and that promise i made to Joe...i am keeping it...' Gintoki thought "....Please you two....Stay with me." That make Gintoki blush a bit but no time to think about that! "I'll stay in your room, sure. So sleep easy." Keiji said "...No. ...I don't want to lie down." Oh christ Sara didn't want to lie down? "....Whew...Alright, fine. I'll lend you a shoulder. Rest just a little more." Keiji said "Understood." Sara rested her head on Keiji's shoulder and when Keiji said her name Sara was already nodding off. "....I am worried about Sara..." Gintoki said out of the blue after about 1 min of no talking "...No kidding there Gin-san no kidding...And seeing illusion's...Haha she is seeing them too..." Gintoki looked confused at Keiji as he sweated "Keiji....?" Keiji said nothing to Gintoki's words "...If you have the same thing as Sara just don't acknowledge the hallucinations. Once they're burned into your brain..." Gintoki really was worried now for Keiji as before saying anything...Gintoki thought he saw a red hand on his shoulder. "....Don't end up like Mr. Policeman." One thing was for sure...Gintoki really did need to help these two out.

What was worst to tell the two...the fact two of there friends are losing there mind...and seeing things yes that's what worried Gintoki the most "Ok...Sara and Keiji are not really doing great." Gintoki said as he sat down on the bed in his room he went here 1st before going out to the lobby to meet everyone else. "Eh? Gin-san what do you mean?" Gintoki sighed at shinpachi's words "Sara is seeing things and i think Keiji is hiding something form us." Shinpachi and Kagura were shocked at Gintoki's words no...that can't be right "I woke up to hear Sara break one of the mirrors in the room she was in then i heard her talking."  
'I...It hurts...Help me... someone...'  
'Stop...!! I can’t breathe...Joe...!!'  
"She said that like she was losing air...i got worried so me and Keiji went into the room...we told her we had made it to the third floor and when Keiji told her to rest."   
'Don't mention it. ...but I think you should sleep a little longer.'  
'I don't want to worry everyone.'  
'Everybody else is resting too. No need for you alone to push it. You've come this far without a break...You at least deserve to sleep.'  
'...I don't want to sleep.'   
"She couldn't even go to sleep me and Keiji had to stay in the room and she slept on Keiji's shoulder....it was hard...and then Keiji..."  
'And seeing illusion's...Haha she is seeing them too...'  
'Keiji...?'  
'...If you have the same thing as Sara just don't acknowledge the hallucinations. Once they're burned into your brain...Don't end up like Mr. Policeman.'  
"He just said that and i thought there was a hand on his shoulder...a red one....we need to protect them now more then ever..." Gintoki pulled out the keychan Joe had "Joe would want this...for us to protect Sara..." Gintoki was right...now more then ever things were getting more hard on them then ever...and they had to step it up!!!

Sometime had passed and it seemed Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura missed out on something the others had met Rio Ranger and Tia Safalin the floor-master of this floor and weirdly when the three came to the lobby no one was there...oh and while all that was happing someone broke a monitor in the monitor room and no one had seen Sou in a while and also also Sara and Kanna reconcile (The three don't know that yet) and double while in-between the time the three were talking Sara, Keiji, Gin, Reko, and Kanna were looking for Sou... "Do you think Sou is in his room?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki sighed "Yeah...i think he is." The three head for Sou's room and find...something they did not expect Sou is passed out in his room on the floor with wood chips on his head and a plank of wood on the bed "...Ok now who the fuck knocked him out this time?!" Gintoki yelled "...Gin there is something i been wondering..." Gintoki looked confused at Shinpachi "Yeah?" Shinpachi kneed down to Sou and grabbed his scarf "I want to know if Sou has a collar..." ...What? "What do you mean?" Shinpachi continues "I thought about something he always hides it under his scarf so i wonder....if it is there..." Shinpachi toke off his scarf and sure enough he had one like theirs....but there was something else around his neck... "A...key?" Shinpachi looks at the key around his neck...and then just takes it "...What is this key for?" Gintoki just looks at Sou...passed out and he only says one thing "...I hope to god you are not doing any more mind games."


	16. Kanna x Sou is a thing so you might as well take note of it

Things have toke a turn a bad one...a bit first when Sou waked up he couldn't remembered who died...to be fair...everyone expect Sara forgot Kai died...well kinda but still and well Sara was being weird too. While Sou was talking about who died (He was talking Kai and Joe) Sara was looking...wrost for wear as eatch time Sou was talking about Joe the most Gintoki could hear 'Stop...stop it already...STOP STOP Stop!! Stop!!! Stop!!!! STOP!!!!' Gintoki could hear Sara's thought ring in his ears Sara was lossing half her mind Gintoki didn't know if Sou was playing mind games...He hopes he was not...but dose Sou even know that Sara is in a bad metal state right now? Right now everyone now had met up in the lobby Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Sara, Gin, Keiji, Reko, Kanna And Q-taro after the whole ordeal with Sou. "...You okay, Sara?" Keiji asked Sara "Y-Yes....I'm fine..." Sara said...Gintoki knew that was 100% bullshit even Keiji knew it too she passed out in that room and they had to carry her back to the lobby to rest "You know what would be worst...Sou now losing his memory's...or so he is saying or the fact that Sara is seeing a creepy ass Joe ghost....?" Gintoki said The other four were about to ask what he meant by 'creepy ass Joe ghost' but Keiji only said "It's...a long story...that we should not talk about right now." Right now it was focusing on Sou   
"Goddamn pice of shit! He's spouting more stupid lies!!"  
"Well...maybe it's not a lie i mean...if you get on the head hard like with a wood or something it could hurt." Shinpachi said to Reko as she was about to go on a tie-rate about Sou but Shinpachi calmed her down at least "I mean is it really a lie....?" Q-taro said "Well i mean i don't know i mean maybe...it would be a disadvantage...but maybe he really can't remember..." Shinpachi said "Well he is not going to answer us like that too..." Keiji said "Um....Could you trust Kanna to handle it?" ...You just had to ruin this didn't you Kanna? "Kanna!" Sara said   
"I'll try to find the truth behind what Sou's thin-"   
"Ok i am going have to stop you there Kanna...why do you keep wanting to be with Sou?"  
"....E-Eh?" Seems like Gintoki been getting this weird feeling now Keiji said Kanna had been hanging out with Sou during the between time of the first main game and that got him questing a few things...no a lot of things. "Keiji said you been talking to time during the between times of the first main game and here...do you...Do you love the guy or something?" Everyone the room looked at Gintoki funny "....What? If you hang out with a guy long enough i am sure you would fall in love with a school girl." Sara knocked Gintoki on the head "SHE IS A MIDDLE SCHOOL GIRL!!" Sara yelled "H-Hey middle school girls can have love feelings too!" Gintoki rubs the knocked part of his head "Well um if i do go..I'm sure he'll be less wary with me then the rest of you...!" Kanna said "....He is wary of me?" Gintoki thought that was a bit weird...would Sou be wary of him... "I mean....i don't look that weird...right?" Maybe Gintoki is thinking way too much into what Kanna is saying... "You know what fine...go and figure what is going on with Sou...I can't stop you..." Reko was about to say something but Gintoki stop her "Don't worry Reko if she dose end up listing to Sou...i will beat up Sou personally..." At least a samurai who can just beat up people. "Yeah i agree with Gintoki here....She might a be stronger girl...well not stronger then Kagura but still strong none the less...just don't let him you use you Kanna. Adults with bad intentions....are scarier than you can imagine." Keiji said "...Right!" Well they got there person to spy on Sou in Kanna as gose to Sou's room "I ain't gonna accept it...I just..." Shinpachi puts a hand on Reko's stoulder "Let's just believe, Reko...best thing we can do right now..." Qutieness fills the room for about 3 mins "...What do we do now, meow?" Gin-kun asked "We got three whole days. No use in rushin' the attractions and hurting' over-selves." Q-taro said "...It might be wise to discuss how we're going to use these tokens, too." Keiji said "So in other words....We need to negotiation?" Gintoki said "...Yeah." Keji said "...How do we do that in a fanfic from?" Gintoki broke the 4th wall yet again not the frist time he done this so everyone is about use to it "...Well..let's see..." Negotiations start!   
There were three people who wanted to Discuss with Sara they were Keiji, Gin-kun and Alice "Ok Keiji let's Hear a short pitch from you." Gintoki said "Alright so..Ranger, was it...? That enemy of ours said that the more of these tokens you collect, the better. Put another way, who knows what'll happen if you don't have very many." Keiji said "But why trade with me?" Sara said "Cause you're cute. I wish you'd just remember it already." Keiji said "Ok Gin-kun short pitch go!" Gintoki said "I've been told not to do this kind of... trading money stuff, meow. It's kinda like gambling... It's scary, woof. So if it'll make you happy, big sis Sara, I'll give you some for free, meow! 10 tokens!" Gin-kun said "Hmmm ok Alice who just happened to show up at a good time what about you?" Gintoki said to Alice "Sara Chidouin...Yorozuya I have something to say about Reko." That perk up all of them at once. "Ok plan...Shinpachi, Kagura Discuss with Keiji and Gin-kun...Me and Sara want to learn more about Reko!" Gintoki says as Shinpachi and Kagura nod "Hehehe that's a good plan...since there are four people we can easyly do these Discuss and nothing is lost..." Keiji said "Hehehe yeah thinking is a good way..." Gintoki said alright Discuss start! Frist Shinpachi with Keiji " Great. Should I pour some coffee?" Keiji said "Haha...you don't have to Keiji but...i never had coffee before...Gin-san has not either...sure why not..." Shinpachi says as Keiji then pours some coffee for Shinpachi "Hehehe good...We trade 20 tokens for experimentation. Our enemy seems surprisingly serious about following the rules, if nothing else. The more tokens you collect, the better... We can probably trust that's correct. So those who don't get a certain amount of tokens are penalized... Doesn't sound unlikely, does it?" Keiji said "...Well it dose seem fair...and truth be told Gintoki draged us around the attractions to get tokens we got about 50 tokens for each of us..." Shinpachi said "Alright fair fair..." Keiji said "Let's do it Keiji let's trade." Shinpachi said " Thanks, Shinpachi." Keiji said as Keiji gives him 20 of his Me-Tokens and Shinpachi dose the same. It seems Gin-kun and Kagura's Discuss went well as well as Kagura now got's 10 Gin-kun and Gintoki and Sara's Discuss went well too they learned that Reko was in a band once, the band members, the name of the band tho Gintoki forgot what was, and Alice wanting to get Reko bongos Alice said it was merely a joke gift but Gintoki can tell that was not a joke gift and these two along with Shinpachi and Kagura and Keiji if he wanted to come along help Alice get Reko's tokens to get the bongos!

It was now noon after a bit of Discuss with Kanna and Nao and Reko (Gintoki learning Sara was in kendo club in middle school so he had a idea for something latter) and lucky the Discuss with Nao and Reko had it be passing 20 tokens to each of them Sara gave hers to Nao and Reko gave her and Sara got 20 Reko tokens so they were on the right track to help Alice right now the yorozuya and Sara are in Safalin’s Medical Office as Keiji and Gin-kun happened to be in there...This also the first time The yorozuya has seen Safalin "Wooooof! It hurts, meow..." Gin-kun said "W-What's wrong, Gin-kun?!" Sara said "The two of us went and did an attraction, but I couldn't quite protect him..." Keiji said "Big sis Sara! I-I'm okay, meow! Just a scratch, woof!" Gin-kun said "Your bleeding i don't think that counts as a 'scratch." Gintoki said "I can lick it better, woof..." Gin-kun said "Would be nice to have somewhere to care for wounds..." Keiji said "Er..." A voice said it was Safalin " Would you like for me to help?" She said "W-What do you want?! Scram, woof!" Gin-kun said "B-But... It wouldn't be good if the wound was left to fester..." Safalin said "You've got no right to be worrying over me, melon soda lady! Meow!" Gin-kun said "Sniff... Medical treatment for participants is just part of my job, you see..." That is part fo her job? "Hmm, can't exactly believe you that easily. Or are you willing to take a vow, Safalin?" Keiji said "I... I vow that I will cause him no harm... I won't go back on my word." Safalin said "Ok let's trust her..." Gintoki said "Big bro Gintoki! Are you serious, meow?!" Gin-kun said "Yeah. If she's about to do something bad, I will get Kagura on her ass faster then you can...meow." Gintoki said "Eheheh, thank you very muchhh..." Safalin said ok maybe the trust thing is gonna be a bad idea before that tho it seems Gin-kun and Keiji were talking in whispers. "Mr. Policeman... Mr. Policeman..." Gin-kun said "What's up?" Keiji said as Gin-kun...holds out Joe's keychain "Is it okay to give big sis Sara this, meow...?" Keiji was shocked like a heck train "No... Better not give her that. Damn it did Gintoki drop it while he was not looking?" Keiji said "Um... Do you have something for me...?" Sara said....oh shit "Meooow?! It's nothing, woof!!" Gin-kun said "Show me that, Gin-kun." Oh this was not good at all "No... I can't, woof..." Gin-kun tries his best to hide it in his hands "Come on, please..." Sara said and well Gin-kun just had to listen to her as Gin-kun shows of Joe's...keychain "...It's...!!" Oh no...Gintoki just realized that he did drop the keychian did the thing fell out of his pocket "The thing... big bro Joe had... woof." Gin-kun said "...Gin-san picked up eailar..woof he must have dropped it woff..." Hallucinations for Sara worsened by 30. ".........." Gintoki went to up to Sara "I am sorry...i-i-i couldn't just...leave it there...i didn't want you to find that...i was worried cause your seeing Hallucinations of Joe and didn't want them to get worst..." Gintoki had to say sorry to Sara this was his fault for taking it form Joe's body "No...It's alright Gin-san i am glad you saved it..." ...Eh? "Wait your glad?" Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Gin-kun and Keiji were shocked by what Sara said "Gin-kun is it ok you give it to me...it's precious to me..." Sara said as Gin-kun gives Sara...Joe's keychian "Thank goodness, meow! Ehehe..." Gin-kun said ".........." One thing was for sure....Sara is getting more worst at keeping her Hallucinations down...


	17. Kanna's sister can curse in hell at least that's a text said

Well what was worst...the fact Sara found out Gintoki toke the key-chain and she ended up keeping it or the fact Sara even wanted to take the keychian...Right now it was about night on the first day still. "Ok to be fair...that was not a proud moment." Gintoki said to Shinpachi and Kagura in there room after the whole ordeal in Medalical Office "Yeah you think...!!" Shinpachi yelled bonking Gintoki on the head "Owwww!!! I said sorry to her!!!" Gintoki said "Sigh...your lucky at least Sara didn't get mad at you..." Shinpachi sighed "Yeah...to be fair i thought she would..." Part of Gintoki thinks maybe he should not be so harsh on the others right now even Sou since...this whole killing game is making them all go a bit mad so...yeah "...Let's just hope to god things don't go from really really bad to worst...." Gintoki just sighs

  
The next day...Well a few things happened while Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were doing there own thing let's see 1st In the monitor room, Mishima's screen has been destroyed and Nao for the most unknown reason says to not search for the culprit, Sara and Reko ended up doing a Bonus Attraction in the Room of Lies but.....that leads to Real Reko to being gone...maybe and a fake Reko showing up MAYBE, Sara learns about the mental relief device Safalin so at least some of the hallucinations so that's one good, Q-taro, Keiji and Sara end up finding the laptop Kai had in a dark room with a monitor and a chair also Kai changed that password from chidouin to Sara's dad's name and double also learn Sou half lied about the emails he just read them wrong so hard it is not even funny, Oh and Reko did not like those bongos that Alice told Gintoki and Sara to get tokens for...so yeah Gintoki is pissed at Reko right now not Sara..but yeah that's super...right now it was Noon a time in witch Gintoki and the others were not going to forget...Sara had come into the lobby to see that Kanna was alone if you had remembered she went to check up on Sou "Sara..." Kanna said "Kanna...You aren't with Sou?" Sara asked "He doesn't seem to feel well, so he's sleeping and...it seems Alice is keeping an eye on him..." Kanna said "...Alice?" Well after that whole bongos ordeal makes sense... "Yes. It seems he had a kind side, too." Kindness to Sou...now there is something you don't hear everyday "That's nice. Guarding him must be tiring." Sara said "Yes....I'm just a little tired." Kanna said then Kanna says something interesting to Sara "Err....Sara. I found something curious while exploring. It was over toward the Ruined Corridor..." Well shit.... "Sara, Id like to come with me...you can bring the um...Gin-san and the others if you like." Kanna said "Got it. I mean what's better then a team...?" Sara said "Thank you so much!" Kanna said and right on cue Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura come right on into the lobby "Somebody said they found a room?" Gintoki said 

  
"Okay, we've made it to the Ruined Corridor." Sara said as they made it to the said place "This way! It's through a passage in the back!" Kanna said as She leads Sara, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura to the passage "Oh no not again with the darkness!" Gintoki said well at least they were getting somewhere as they keep moving onto the back and found a door "Here it is. There's a door right here." Kanna said "It's pitch black. Did you peek inside?" Sara said "...No. Kanna and Sou...both lacked the courage to open it..." Kanna said well Sara went frist then and open the door to find... "Huh...What's this room...?" Sara said oh this room had a memory about it but as Sara turned around somethings clicks it was the first trial room! "I-I'm coming in!" Kanna said "Kanna..." Oh shit "......Ah....Ahhh....ahhhhh." Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit  
"...Welp our if our ear drums get popped i would like to say that-"  
"AAAAAAAAaaaaa!!!!!"  
"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Gintoki said as he covered his ears along with the others of Kanna's sream "This is...the room...where sister was...Because of me..." You think Sara would be the one to clam her down...well she was about to...but Gintoki beat her to the punch "Calm down, Kanna...." He held Kanna tight and firmly restrained her trembling shoulders. ".....Sorry...for getting distraught...." Gintoki just wipes the tears that were coming down Kanna's face "It's alright...if you want We will leave the door open...just wait outside the room of us...ok?" He went to the door and opened it "...Okay..." Kanna well left the room to go wait ouside the room Shinpachi, Kagura and Sara were shocked at how Cool headed he was "...Gin-san?" Shinpachi said "...Don't worry about it....seeing a kid get sad like that...it hurts to see...right now we need to see if there is anything around here..." Gintoki said as the three said nothing for a minute before nodding. 

  
They look around the room and while looking Gintoki sees something on the ground. "A smartphone? Like the one Me and others had in the first trail?" Gintoki picks up the smartphone. Weirdly It didn't have a password on it, and unlocked easily and the moment it opened at the same time as the other three that were in the room went to see what Gintoki was looking at the four went as white as a sheet. "You abandoned me You awful sister i hate you Go die Just die, Kanna Murderer **I'll curse you from hell**." That is what the text said "......." The four were in pure shock "N-No..no way...this can't be right?" Shinpachi said "This is just...too much." Sara said "Kanna's sister died...loathing her?" Kagura said "...We can't.." Gintoki said   
_"We can't tell Kanna that...!!"_


	18. Sakata Gintoki and Sou

Well this was about the most worst thing to happen....Kanna brought Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sara to a hidden room that was not laptop room but the room were Kanna and her sister had there first trail and when searching the four found a smartphone that was her sisters and had Kanna sister's last words "You abandoned me You awful sister i hate you Go die Just die, Kanna Murderer I'll curse you from hell." Yeah they were not good words...and things were about to get worst

"Um...Are you guys okay?" Kanna was behind them because Gintoki told Kanna to wait outside ""What's the matter...? It sounded like you yelled something..." Kanna said 

**Three steps away.**

A panic runs threw all four of them...they do not know what to do Gintoki try to change the text on the phone but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't type "Um...can you hear me guys?" 

  
**Two steps away.**

  
'Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck!!!' Gintoki thought in his own mind and he then tried to delete the message but that didn't work either as Gintoki's hands were sweating so the taps didn't register on the phone. "Did you find something....?"

  
_**ONE STEP AWAY!** _

The panic grew bigger they didn't want Kanna to see the message at all that would be the most despairing thing ever right now so they needed a plan. "Kanna!! Someone's coming!!" Sara yelled as Kanna qiucky turned around giving the Sara the chance to grab the phone form Gintoki and slid the phone right under the bed. "I-Is there someone there?!" Kanna worried they were lucky Sara was quick on her feet. "Y-Yeah...Sorry, did i surprise you?" A voice went as it was entering the room and who it was...made Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura go even more white as a ghost then when they saw the text message. "I came to call for you, Kanna." It was Sou

'NONONONONO SOU WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS ROOM?! SHIT HE MUST HAVE SAW US WITH THE PHONE!!!' Gintoki thought now panicking now they needed to get that phone out of the room before Sou even has a chance to use it angst Sara "Hmph...Quite the dark passage that was." Now it got worst now Alice was here..he must have guided Sou to this room shit now even he may see the phone and what they were trying to do...he hopes to god that was not the case. 

After leaving the room and learning that the reason why Sou wanted to call Kanna was to trade Tokens the four headed off to the Medical Office where...they see Joe...in one of the windows "Oh come on!!! We had to deal with a phone today why now!!!" Gintoki gronned things were just not going there way for these guys. Sara locked eyes on that Joe in the glass "..." Gintoki went right in front of her to clam her down in case she was having a panic attack "Sara calm down it's not real it's not real!" Gintoki hopped but He looked right at the doll that was Joe "...It's just a doll...a thing like that couldn't hurt...look just do your thing and then we can get out ok?" Gintoki said as Sara just snaps out of her daze and nods "...Sigh these are getting a whole lot worst to deal with..." Gintoki just says to himself 

Sometime latter after doing a game of arm wresting witch Keiji killed at with Sara and also talked with Q-taro and learned about his past She and Gintoki (Shinpachi and Kagura wanted to rest a bit after the whole ordeal) went back to that room Kanna showed them to get the smartphone Kanna's sister left lucky they made it without being founded out and now it's time to search for the phone. "Ok you put it under the bed right Sara so we should find it right under....EH?!" Gintoki looked under the bed and found no phone was there "T-THE PHONE IS GONE!!" Gintoki paniced "Wha..?" Sara was shocked someone toke the phone while they were not looking at all! "What're you looking for?" A voice from behind said a quick turn around showed that it was Sou! "Could it be...this phone?" Sou...had the phone in his hands "SOU!!!" Gintoki and Sara yelled "Huh? Wonder if i hit the bullseye." Sou remarked as Gintoki's face went from shocked to a bit mad "You toke the phone?!" He yelled why did Sou want to make things just worst for everyone else "...Well, yeah." It was like Sou didn't even care he just had the phone "Urk...!! What do you intend to do with that phone?!" Sara yelled as Sou's eyes looked at the two "What should i do, indeed? Maybe I'll toss it...Or maybe I'll go show this cruel message to Kanna." That did confirm Sou did see that very cruel message on the phone "...As if. I wonder, was that was YOUR aim, miss Sara?" Gintoki face's went form a bit angry to...really angry in a flash at Sou's words "...Heh. Just think about it, would you two? Do you really think Kanna's sister could write that message while on death's door?" Something about what Sou said there...agree kinda agreed with...Kanna's sister wouldn't be able to write that message in fact he thought back to the first trail and what the phone said 'The time limit is a healthy 5 minutes' It was 5 minutes for them to get that key and get out of the room...so it's not out of the possibly of this message they saw could have been faked. "Amazing, huh? Faking a message this is definitely trying to drive Kanna into a corner of despair...Just like a solid ball of malice. Some people will do anything to harass." Gintoki really agreed with what Sou said about people just using stuff like this as harassment it was just to cruel to think about. "...It was you, wasn't it, miss Sara?" And then the blame game started "...Wh..." Sara was about to say 'What..?!' but Gintoki cuts her off "Sou come on are you saying she wrote that message?!" Gintoki yelled in malice "...I saw it all unfold. You grabbed the phone in Gintoki's hands and sild the phone under the bed." Sou was not wrong Gintoki did thought Sou saw them doing the stuff on the phone but did he only see Sara grabing the phone to get it under the bed again? "Kanna was right behind us! If i wnated to show her...I'd have just picked it up, right?!" Sara retorted "You're too wary. You took extra precautions so she wouldn't suspect it was faked. You were insistent on having Kanna find the phone all on her own." Now it was Gintoki's turn to retorted Sou's lies "I told Kanna to stay outside this room because it was cauing her stress you think she would come back to this room searching the room after having a metal breakdown?!" Sou said nothing for a bit at Gintoki words. "Sure you can say that But let's think about it...if i say is true then it would have inflict the greatest despair on her head-on Sara you did it with the intent to completely destroy Kanna's heart.." Gintoki got madder "She did not do such thing!!!" He gr's "I wounder if you intended to offer Kanna a hand in the despair, to make her depend on you?" Sara dose not what to hear Sou's lies anymore along with Gintoki "Cut it out already!!" Sou's face then looked coldly at the two "Sara i can't help be mystified by your methods of gathering trust. Ever since the Main Game...I've been wondering..." The both of them looked shocked did...did he?! "Since...the Main Game...?" The both of them put two and two together "Sou...you...your memories...!" They knew they knew Sou lied about lossing his memory's "What was I to do? Certainly couldn't let myself be singled out if I wanted to get Clear Chips. Of course, I didn't expect to trick the 'yorozuya' But as long as I could find just one total sucker, that would be plenty." They were a fool to every believe him even if Shinpachi was the one to say Maybe like 2 times "Well, doesn't matter. You and I aren't going to get along at this point. When I'm around everyone else...I'll act the same as before. Ahaha...!" Even Tho Sou is being a real ass-clown...they didn't care the both of them were going to get that phone and destroy it for Kanna's shake! "Hehe You've got a ghastly look on your face. Are these your true colors, Sara?" They were going to take that phone from Sou...by force so they waited for a moment he was open for a attack "Waugh! What...?!" The next thing Sou knew both of them rammed into him so hard knocking Sou back and hitting his head on the bed side hard like a rock Jezz Sou's resistance was extremely feeble like Sou wanted to get hit but they was one thing the two did not expect the text on the phone had change when Gintoki picked it up "Live, Kanna Even on your own Don't cry I'm sorry we couldn't go together I love you, Kanna" That is what the text now said what the hell was going on "Give it ba-!!" Before Sou was going to grab it Gintoki just gives Sou back the phone. "Take it this is getting too fucking confusing to follow!" Gintoki said in anger before just storming out of Kanna's first trail room "W-Wait!" Sara follows right after him leaving Sou in that room by himself "....Sigh hate to say it even after what the samurai said but....he is right..." Sou just sighs...and then looks at the phone "...Sigh might as well take the laptop....i can use this phone to get Kanna to listen...and get it for me....but it's weird that the messaged on the phone is different...Sigh maybe we were seeing things..." Now Sou had a plan as Sou get's up he did wince from the pain of his head hitting the side of the bed "Ghhh!! One thing is for sure i need go to medical office for my head...shit!" 

  
It was now night time on the 2nd day Gintoki, Sara, and now joined by Shinpachi and Kagura after there rest and were brought up to speed with what happened with Sou and everything they were going to look around best place to look was the monter room and well The four found Keiji and Q-taro there but well "Sara...!" Q-taro says "Q-taro." Sara said "Sup gorllra..." Gintoki said "Wait, Q-taro. We're not done talking." Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura jumped a bit from Keiji's voice...he sounded a bit angry why was that? Keiji and Q-taro went walking towards the lobby with an imposing air about them. What on earth is going on now?! The four headed to the lobby find Keiji and Q-taro having a dispute. "What's the meaning of this?! Why...?!" It was weird to see Keiji mad he is more calmer but now he was very mad at Q-taro. Q-taro tips his hat down to hide his face "........" No words came out of his mouth "Talk to me, Q-taro!" Keiji yelled "Ok ok what the heck is up with you two?" Gintoki said very confused at why Keiji is angry and what is going on after dealing with Sou it's been a very rough day. Q-taro said nothing yet again "....Sara...Gintoki...Shinpachi...Kagura...The laptop's been taken." Shock goes over the four "Wha...?!" Sara said "Wait someone toke the laptop?!" Shinpachi said "....Sorry..." The first words besides Sara Q-taro has spoken this was worrying "Ok ok what do you mean?! Who the fuck took it?!" Gintoki said "....Kanna." Gintoki's face went white as a ghost at Q-taro's words. 'Kanna? No no that can't be right why the fuck would Kanna take the laptop?!' Gintoki thought "What...?" Even Keiji was shocked at what Q-taro said what on fucking earth was going on first Sou takes the phone from them and now this...this was going all wrong!! "I handed it over ta Kanna...No charge on it, so I thought it'd be fine..." Q-taro said "You just handed it over?!" Sara said "...Sou must be pulling the strings." What Keiji said made Gintoki's blood cold... "He used Kanna to have her strike some kind of deal with Q-taro...." Keiji said "That's..." Q-taro said "You have to have noticed, Q-taro...You knew that....and you still accepted the deal. Why....?! How could you hand over Kai's dying gift to someone else?!" Keiji said in a very angry tone "..." Q-taro just said nothing ".........I see. Sara, We aka us the yorozuya are gonna search for Kanna." Keiji said "Ok!" Sara just says "....She went...toward the Ruined Corridor..." Q-taro said "........I don't know what she got into your head, Q-taro...But it seems I've overestimated you. It's too bad." Keiji said as Q-taro said nothing.....But Keiji's words......made Gintoki fucking pissed out at him more then he was at Sou and Reko.  
"Let's go, Sa-"  
"IT'S NOT HIS FUCKING FALUT THE LAPTOP GOT TAKEN!!!" Gintoki grabs Keiji by the Collar of his shirt in the most angry of tones he as ever been everyone in the room only just Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Keiji, Sara, and Q-taro. Keiji was shocked at Gintoki getting angry at him "IT'S FUCKING KANNA'S FAULT I DON'T WANNA SAY IT BUT IT IS!!!" Gintoki yelled as everyone was shocked at what he said "..What do you mean?" Sara said as Gintok let's go of Keiji's shirt collar to calm down "....We need to all go...not just us...but Q-taro has to come too...if my hunch is right....Kanna would be asking for the phone we found in her first trail room." Both Keiji and Q-taro were shocked at what Gintoki just said "W-What?! Ya mean Kanna got the laptop from me to get a phone?" Q-taro said as Gintoki nods "I know who has the phone....it's Sou."

The now Five people (Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Keiji, Sara and Q-taro) ran to the Runied Corridor lucky Kanna was there thank fucking god "Kanna!!" Sara said Kanna looking at bit sacred "Ok Could you come over here and talk to us, Kanna?" Keiji said now in that calm tone he is in "...I..." Kanna started to say before a voice came in "There's nothing to talk about, is there?" The voice walked in and it was Sou himself "I don't approve of your flirting, Keiji. Oh and you brought Q-taro with you what a shock." Sou says Q-taro holding the tip of his hand "Sou...I knew it!!!" Gintoki said "Hey, Gintoki. Hehehe miss Sara...On a date with Keiji? Or is it with Gin-san? I don't think this is all that exciting...unless you find looking at this place exciting." Sou says "I could say the same to you." Keiji said "Hahahaha....Yeah, I guess so." Sou said...Yeah Kanna is looking really sraced with the laptop in her hands Gintoki knew what she wanted it was...cruel to think she is selfish enough to just take Kai's dying wish...and trade it for a phone with that text message "...Well, I'll get straight to the point. We want the laptop back." Keiji said "You heard him. What do you think, Kanna?" Sou said as Kanna said nothing for a bit before saying "...I can't do that...." Q-taro was shocked at Kanna's words 'N-No way...G-Gintoki was telling the truth?!' Q-taro had done the same thing Gintoki put the pieces in place "And you heard her. Give it up, Keiji. I was the first one to find the laptop anyhow. Am I obligated to give it "back" to you?" Sou says as Q-taro finally speaks up "It's not even ya's in the first places!" Something at least Keiji did agree with He felt about what happened in the lobby maybe he should say sorry latter before they all go to sleep "Yeah what do you inted to do with it?!" Sara said "Get some useful information, of course. The truths that Kai Satou was trying to protect..." The shock ran over the five "Aren't you afraid...? Afraid of me seeing what's on this laptop. I'm very curious just what you could be hiding." Sou said "If you are really suspecting us, I think you're gonna be disappointed." Keiji said "Then let's sit down and check that. Seeing as I did find a charger." The five really really got shocked at Sou's words. "Hold on hold on...you found a charger...here?!?" Shinpachi said "Yes...somehow it was left on the floor on this Corridor...it is so dark i didn't even see it at the time. Sigh anyways Kanna, Now, give me the laptop." Sou said to Kanna "Don't, Kanna!!" Sara said to Kanna who was saying nothing "Sou...you promised. If Kanna brought the laptop...you would give her that..." Keiji and Q-taro got shocked at Kanna's words...Ginoki was right it was the phone Gintoki said they found in Kanna's frst trail room! "Want me to go first, huh...?" You're surprisingly cautious, Kanna. Yes, as promised...here's the phone." The shock ran over the five must quicker "Damn it No Stop!! What are you thinking, Sou?!" Gintoki and Sara say both at the same time "....I'll show you the truth...Kanna, Your sister held this in her last moments. I hope something's left on it." Sou said holding out the phone Kanna traded the laptop for the phone. 

' **Kill Sou.'** Gintoki mind's was telling him a very cruel thing to do 

Kanna started, transfixed, at the phone's screen. "...Sis...ter...Sniff...You..."

**Kill Sou.** ' Gintoki holds his head trying to shake those thoughts away 'No...no i don't want to!' Gintoki thought 

  
"Sister..!! I...love you too...!! I love you...!! Sister..!!" Kanna was crying tears running down her face but not of despair.

_**'KILL SOU!!'**_ Gintoki holds his head harder trying to calm down he didn't want to it's not Sou's fault he did the right thing for Kanna it is not his flau-

' _Sara i can't help be mystified by your methods of gathering trust. Ever since the Main Game...I've been wondering..._ ' Gintoki thought back to that moment Gintoki anger went sky rocking up then ever 

  
"........I've got the laptop. got nothing left to say to you guy no-"  
"SOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Huh....?" Gintoki ran at Sou in a break neck speed and then just punched Sou in the face so hard he let go the laptop in his hands witch Gintoki grabbed. Everyone was shocked...Did Gintoki just punch Sou...in the face...Kanna did not even see that....her eyes were closed because of all that crying. "G-Ghhhh w-what the heck G-Gintoki?" Sou said...Gintoki punch broke Sou's noise very much so.... "...I gave you what you needed a punch in the face...i don't...want to kill you...i know it's not your fault...i know you are trying what is best for us...but..." Gintoki then just gave Sou back the laptop... "You remind me of Takasugi...and...i want you to know...." Gintoki takes out some on his-own tokens and gives them to Sou... "To learn more about me..." Gintoki gets up and then just leaves to go to his room where the yorozuya sleep at... "...Gin-san..." Shinpachi said griping his fist as Shinpachi and Kagura follow after Gintoki. Sara, Keiji, Q-taro, Sou, and Kanna left there....did not know what do say to this...or think...but now they wanted to know

_Who is Takasugi.....?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Next time Sou and the others learn more about Gintoki...and the final attraction takes stage.


	19. The Final Attraction Prelude: It's time to open up your past AI Gintoki!

It had been about 2 hour since what happened in the Runied Corridor right now Sara, Keiji, Sou and Kanna were all in the Medical Office since Gintoki did break Sou's noise badly thank god Tia Safalin was a nurse...well a nurse that is not crazyish...but still "Well this is...weird..." Keiji was the first one to say anything since they went to the room "First...Gintoki gets mad at me for saying i overestimated Q-taro and now Gintoki punched you in the face and left you some on his tokens." Sou didn't say nothing only looking at the tokens in his hand 'Why?' The question was on his mind why did Gintoki just punch him and say he was not going to kill him...it was all so weird to processes. "Well...Maybe we should see what Gintoki means?" Sara says "...You sure Sara?" Keiji said as Sara just nods. "...We have to i mean that guy is trying more then all of us to have hope...i mean...it's not wrong to get info about him...maybe we can understand him more..." The whole room went quite... "Alright....once i get my nose from Safalin we will head to the monter room and get Gintoki's Ai." Sou said well things were about to get interesting 

Latter Keiji, Sara and Sou (Kanna just went back to Sou's room to rest) went to the monter room and got the Gintoki Ai...and they hook it up to one of the monter while no one was looking and plug the Ai into the monter....The Ai of Gintoki wakes up from the turning on of the monter "Oi oi where is this?" So this was the ai of Gintoki the three thought this was it time to get info getting "Um, Sakata Gintoki, could we talk?" Sara said "Well even if you are talking to a Ai...sure!" Gintoki says "Thank you very much." Sara was being formalit to Gintoki "Hey stop the formality let's just talk all casual-like!" Time for info! "Ok first can you tell us your history?" Sou said as Gintoki ahem "Well...i don't know how i was born...or where...or what and who are my parents, and what I was doing before becoming a child scavenger...i gain my first title 'Corpse Eating Demon' why you may ask...well it was due to searching corpses for food and weapons to survive....It was hard back then. I was just all alone...no one there..to talk to...i was a alone child...but One day During one search, I came across someone i would call my...sensei..."

_"Only a demon could eat peace-fully while surrounded by corpses....And how about you? To be honest though...you seem to cute to be a demon." The man pats young Gintoki's head...this was the first real time Gintoki felt...something Gintoki smacks his hand away only pulling out the sword he was holding on to "Did you find that among the corpses as well? hiding here alone among corpses...is that the means you choose to protect yourself? I'll say it i am impressed. However... You're not using that sword correctly there's no meaning in simply wielding a sword if it's just to scare others and protect yourself." The man grabs his sword...and gives it to Gintoki "This is my sword...go on and take it." The man says as he turns away "If you're interested in learning more about that blade, follow me. However, from now on you must understand, The blade is not to cute down your enemies...nor is it to cut away your own weakness. a sword isn't meant to protect your body... **a sword is meant for protecting your soul**."  
  
  
_"His name was **Yoshida Shouyou** i then soon went with him to join his school more or less his first student of his newly opened school, Shoka Sonjuku, where I learned basic swordsmanship and academics After gathering more students, all mostly poor, the school earns the attention and scrutiny of the wealthier people in the village. He also gained the attention of two military academic students who became disillusioned with the academy and the people attending it, **Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke** they would become my friends....well one anyways...The two were attracted by the school's goal for the children, striving to achieve their own ideal of a samurai while struggling against themselves The two will later officially join after helping fend off some officials from trying to arrest Shouyou, I would gain a rival, Takasugi. Years later during the Kansei Purge, despite my best efforts to stop them, the Tenshouin Naraku arrested Shouyou and burned down the school. Before leaving, Shouyou asked me to protect his fellow students, as a promise, to which I mentally agreed. After learning what happened, the students along with me decided to join the ongoing Joui War, allied with the Joui, to rescue our imprisoned teacher. I met Sakamoto Tatsuma during the fight and I gains the nickname Shiroyasha ("White Demon") due to my mostly white attire, silver hair, and of course, my ferocious fighting style. At one point, Takasugi asked me to protect Shouyou in his stead, though I never truly agreed and instead I asked Takasugi for a promise: to stay alive. During a battle, after Sakamoto was taken off the front lines due to injury, everyone except Me, Katsura, and Takasugi were killed, and we was captured. I was forced to choose between killing Shouyou to save Katsura and Takasugi and vice versa." Keiji did a bit of wincing when he said that part... "I decided to keep My promise to Shouyou and protect my friends, but in turn "broke" my promise to Takasugi. Shouyou said one last thing tho before i beheaded him....He only said _Thank you_. After our enemies left, we buried our teacher's head and our comrades' corpses, then went our separate ways, leaving the war. Sakamoto was only able to find me before he too, left. Sometime later, I was wandering when overheard a man trying to offer his daughter to be executed in his place to a group of officials. The man was a Joui informant who had given up information on certain Joui and their families to these officials that belonged to a political faction within the government. I offered myself in the daughter's place to protect her; both me and the informant were arrested. In jail, I unknowingly met the girl that I saved, who was adopted by the executioner, the 16th Ikeda Yaemon. He saw my deeds, and after executing Asaemon's father, declared that I had no right to execute the person who was a good man, then presumed to released me. Injured and starving I wandered in the cold winter night to a graveyard to die, until I encountered Otose leaving food offerings at her husband's grave that I was leaning on. I asked her if I could have the manjuu offerings she set down and she told me to ask her husband, who was receiving the offerings instead of her. I then ate her husband's manjuu without asking him, saying that dead people don't speak. In return, I made a promise to her husband that I would protect Otose until she dies. After that encounter, I became a tenant on the second floor of Snack Otose and founded the Old Yorozuya with Kanemaru, Ikesawa, and Furuhashi. Together, Our business flourished and they became famous." Wait old yorozuya? "Old yorozuya?" Sara said as the Ai of Gintoki sighs "Yeah...I threw my partners into a river, and ended up working in the Yorozuya alone until i met Shinpachi and the latter Kagura and as they say the rest is history."  
  
  
  
  
  
It...It was a lot for the three to take in.... "Jeez...and here i thought that Gintoki fellow was playing face....he was telling the truth..." Sou said...He thought Gintoki was just lying but this Ai gave them the whole history.... "Ok...ok we need to head to bed right now...the final attraction will start...soon i bet...i am not ready for it..." Keiji said they were right as this final attraction will be the lead in to the fate of Alice and or Reko  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Short chapter i know but this was just a way for Sara, Keiji and Sou to get to learn about Gintoki past...i toke from the wiki...along with noveling the first time Shoyou and Gintoki met. Next time for reals the final attraction and How Gintoki is doing!


	20. The Final Attraction Prelude 2: Keiji's Past well at least part of it.

"Gin are you ok?"  
"I am fine Shinpachi i am fine." An hour had pass since the hallway thing...Gintoki went the room where the three were staying in to calm down after punching sou in the face... "That's was....a dumb thing you did you know that?" Shinpachi said as Gintoki sighs "Yeah you got a point there at least i didn't really kill Sou witch is good." Gintoki felt like shit after the whole thing.... it is becoming much harder for him to keep face without almost losing it himself but he is managing with the help of Shinpachi, Kagura, Sara, Keiji, Kanna, Alice, Nao, Gin-kun, Q-Taro, And even Sou have helped him not go too crazy.... "Ok let's go back out there and get done the last of the attractions before things get real bad..." Shinpachi and Kagura nod at his words. "Right!" 

  
So what happened this time while the yorozuya where in there room well last chapter you saw Sara, Keiji, Sou and Kanna learn of Gintoki's backstory and now with that done Sara went to do some fly swating with Kanna witch they did really well at and once again it was Negotiation time again now with the yorozuya here Sara can get both done easily thanks to the idea Gintoki had... "...Sara, no token trades. Can we talk?" Keiji was here with something and... "Big sis Sara! I'll give you 20 tokens if you listen to my request, meow!" Gin-kun was here for a request as well. "Alright Shinpachi, Kagura take of Gin-kun's request Me and Sara we are going to have a talk with Mr Policeman." Gintoki as Shinpachi and Kagura nodded and the Negotiation's start....again! Let's see how Shinpachi and Kagura have to deal with Gin-kun's request... "Thanks, Meow!" Gin-kun said. "So what happened?" Shinpachi asked. "Umm...While I've been doing attractions and exploring...The Mew-chan cushion I'm always holding has gotten dirty, meow! They're my partner, meow! I want you to help, woof!" Welp it was case of Cleaning Mew-chan Gin-kun's pillow he has been holding on to this whole time. "Is Mew-chan... a material that's safe to wash?" Shinpachi said...he wonder if it was going to get ruined or something... "It's okay, meow! They're made really well, so you can wash them again and again and they won't get ragged, woof!" Gin-kun said... 'At least who ever made it have not get ragged...' Kagura thought. "But there's no washing machine around. Hand-washing would also take water and detergent...witch i am sure they also don't have around here..." Shinpachi sighed...this was going to be hard...or was it? "Um... Shall I wash that cushion...?" It was Melon Girl herself Safalin! "Ah! S-Saflin?! How the heck did you get here?!" Shinpachi said... "Aweeeh... I'm sorry!! Um... I just so happen to have detergent in the Medical Office I use when creating medicine..."   
"I'm not handing Mew-chan over to you gu-"  
"Just do it...Safalin is doing us a nice thing here...now i should ask why someone is using detergent in medicine but...i am not that be way too much thinking..."  
"B-But..!  
"Come on it won't hurt just let her...she has that vow Sara and Gintoki told her to keep so..." Shinpachi said to Gin-kun he was right that vow Sara said to her is still involved so she wouldn't even harm them....after giving Mew-chan to Safalin the request was done 20 Gin-kin tokens were gotten! But...what about Keiji?

"C'mon, sit down. I'll get some coffee." Keiji asked two to sit down to witch both agreed to... "No thanks..." Sara said about the coffee. "...I wouldn't mind having some...i never tried coffee before.." Keiji did remember Shinpachi saying that Gintoki has not had coffee before...so he makes some coffee and gives it to him. "Thanks!" Gintoki said...before the three of them went quite... "Well...We did the thing...you know learning about your past Mr Samaurai..." Gintoki looked down at Keiji's words...oh yeah he did tell Sou that huh? "H-Hehehe...sorry i didn't mean to punch him..." Gintoki said..Sara just rubbing his back. "Hey it's alright...it's not your fault...Sou was kinda asking for it...Hehe..." Sara said to cheer Gintoki up...witch it worked. "Thanks Sara..." He rubs her head. "I know not all of us want to say our story's...some past need to be best not thought of...bad memory's can come from remembering your past..." Sara and Keiji went quite on Gintoki's words. "And sure...we all maybe didn't have the best life for us...maybe someone was a dick and did the bad thing and messed all up...but the fact that we all still have each other even now is better then nothing." Gintoki was right even if Sara wanted to know about Keiji's past that was it...it was in the past...and maybe Keiji didn't want to bring it up because it would bring some bad memory's to light. But the request was done and no bad blood between Sara and Keiji this time they all are still on good terms but...after the Negotiation's "Um...Big Sis Sara, Big Bro Gintoki..." Gin-Kun came up to the both of them weirdly..."Yeah what is it Gin-kun?" Gintoki asked. "Big sis Nao was at the Prize Exchange, meow. She seemed... really pale, meow. I'm worried, woof." ....Yeah that didn't sound good...at all... "Alright look like a job for the Yorozuya!" Sara says...yeah she said it before he did...Gintoki feels proud of her.

"...Ah..Mr Samaurai..." Well in the end the Yorozuya Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura (Keiji and Sara were busy with the rest of Attraction's) went to see what was up with Nao. " Nao...What's the matter? You've gone white. Like a ghost." Shinpachi said...yeah Nao was not looking too good. "I... I... bought it..." The three perked at what Nao said. "Huh? Bought? What the heck did you buy?" Gintoki asked...to witch Nao said. "..........A... victim... video..." The three were shocked. "H-HUH?!" A victim video they were selling those? "I thought it could be a clue to escape...Please! Would you three watch it with me?!" Nao asked well it was a request so they agreed "Well it's a request so yep we agree to it!" Gintoki says. " Ahh...Thank you very much...!! I'm sorry about this.." Shinpachi pats her head. "Hey it's alright...we all in this mess with each other...might as well see what's on this video.." Shinpachi was right time to get to some watching!

  
In the Monitor Room Nao got the everything ready to watch the video. "I'm starting it up...!" Nao inserted the victim video into the machine in front of her. "Ooooogh..." Nao only worded... "Kagura pressed play!" Kagura pressed play on the thing and selected the center monitor. "Haaaah...Haaah." The screen showed a woman in a dim room, tied up in chains. The woman is wearing a suit... no, a uniform more or less a police uniform. "Stop...! Please! Help me...!!" The woman in the video said. "I...only did my duties...!!" It seems she was talking to someone. 'Who the hell is she talking to?' Gintoki thought and well the answer threw the three for a loop. "Got anything else to say...?" The woman said...and since the cam in the video only showed her it showed the back of a certain someone's yellow hair. "Unless I settle the score with you...'Fraid I can't move forward..." A cold went threw the three yorozuya members. 'H-Huh? N-No way!' Shinpachi thought. "There's no point in doing any of this...!!" The woman begged the man in front of her in the video. 'N-No come on this can't be...I-It's...It's...?!' Gintoki thought. "Please!! Press the switch!!" The woman was begging hard and it seemed like the man didn't really want to go threw with this... ".............I............." Was all the man could say. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!!!!!!" The next thing the 4 watching the video knew The chains around the woman's body...tore her apart. Shocking the three who fully saw it as Nao didn't even want to look at the screen at this point. "O-Oh...oh...oh go-Mmmmph!" Kagura threw up on the side on the floor in the Monitor Room. "T-That didn't happen right?! Please...t-that's not a joke right?!" Gintoki seemed packed...so did the other two yorozuya members...they didn't want to say anything to Nao...not a thing...but i-it was him...

**_IT WAS KEIJI!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I am not dead fuckers! Did ya miss this thing...well sorry it has been awhile i been busy with rps, playing yakuza, watching youtube and seeing your turn to die chapter 3 part 1 A Don't worry the number of chapters will change once we get to that point thank you to everyone who has been reading this dumb thing so fair i am glad you people are getting something out of this XD


	21. The Final Attraction Prelude 3: Questions on top on Questions

The Yorozuya were back in there room...trying to processes what happened....last time....they went to find Nao who brought a victim video...and it shown that Keiji might have somethings he is hiding from them....but they did still trust him...he was not a bad guy...but...he let a girl at least someone he knew....die....she was torn apart by chains...witch the yorozuya don't think that could even happen....what ever the case....the last day before....the...Final Attraction and with it...comes a whole lot of questions....answers and even...some death...

Day 3 Morning

"Hear me?! I absolutely will not eat bitter melon!!"  
"...Did you not state you wanted to eat stir-fry?"  
"I said fried RICE!!"  
"...Sniffle... Isn't fried rice too heavy for breakfast...?"  
"And bitter melon stir-fry is light?!" As the Morning of the 3rd Day started the Yorozuya along with Sara see....Alice having a argument with Safalin...about not wanting to eat bitter melon...but fried rice....'...Seems like they're getting an early start with some stupid arguments.' Sara thought to herself..."I don't like Alice." Safalin said....seemingly tried of Alice's shit..."Saying it out loud aren't ya?" Gintoki said..."No one wants to taste such bitterness early in the morning... No one!!" Alice said in a mad tone..."But... many people drink coffee in the morning..." Safalin said..."Hnghh...!!" Alice...made a noise..."Can you two stop fighting it's like....morning!" Gintoki said...in a angry tone..."Urgh... Sara Chidouin...! The Yorozuya...! You've caught me at an unsightly time... Well? Will any of you eat this?" Alice said holding the plate of Bitter Melon..."No..." All of four of them say..."Well, if you'll excuse me... You'll receive a penalty if you don't eat it all..." Safalin then left not wanting to deal with Alice because he was giving her a mindgran..."Hey, wait...!! Crying Doll Tia Safalin!!" Alice plead for Tia to come back...but she was already gone...  
"Do Your Best..."  
"Yeah i am not wanting to eat Bitter Melon..."  
"Have Fun..."  
"Don't die eating it!" The four of them said....all not wanting to eat that Bitter Melon..."C-Calm down, You four. You all have a different look about you from yesterday." Alice said as the four perked at that..."Huh?" Sara said..."...I'll be your conversation partner. In exchange, you eat the green parts." Alice said...'What an annoying trade...' Sara thought to herself..."Fine..." Gintoki sighed....they decided to indulge Alice for a little bit. "Hmph... To think bitter melon could be so tasty... Seems my taste buds have matured in the Death Game." Alice said 'He was probably just knocking it without trying...' Sara thought to herself..."So... how has your relationship with Reko been since then...?" Gintoki asked Alice..."Hmph... Nothing for you to worry about. The status quo is maintained!" Alice said...tho...he then looked down a bit..."But observing her in these past days... While at first I thought she had changed...Her essence has not changed in the least... Reko is Reko. The same one I knew." Alice said..."You said that Reko was once in the same band as you, Alice." Sara said "Hm...? Right..." Alice comfirmed "So the reason you disbanded...surely..." Shinpachi started to say..."Yes... It was due to the crime I committed....Look at this." Alice produced a folded piece of paper from within his clothes. "A magazine article...?" Kagura said "One day, a kind, kind warden handed me this." Alice said...making the Yorozuya a bit confused..."A warden...? He just handed you this like nothing...? Even tho it was your band you were in with Reko?" Gintoki asked...as Alice nods..."The Warden didn't mind...he didn't want to make things worst for me in jail..." Alice said The small article was titled '36-Rai 818 Breakup.' "Samurai Yaiba... That was your band..." Sara said "And the reason is clearly written, as well. It says..'"With one of the members gone, the vocalist stated, "I can't sing this band's songs anymore," and the group disbanded.'." Alice readed the article "I had thought Reko was a superhuman with a will of steel. I finally realized...she was just human too. I've never... regretted something more..." Alice said making the four go...quite..."This article was my warning. I deeply wounded Reko's heart. And those wounds... can't be healed simply by me accepting punishment." Alice said still the four say nothing..."But, this article......I have no more use for it. Throw it away for me." Alice said. "....Huh?" Sara said "It's not the article I need to confront. ...It's Reko herself. Please." Alice really wanted them to throw it away..."Don't worry we will..." Gintoki said...as the four get up..."Thank you..." Alice only said.

  
  
  


"What do you want, miss Sara...? Yorozuya...?"  
"Nothing..."  
"......." The four made it to the...Ruined Corridor were Sou and Kanna were at...Sara...just went somewhere else with the Yorozuya were still standing there..."...You wanna talk with me don't you?" Sou said as the Yorozuya...said nothing..."Look...about what happened yesterday..." Gintoki started to say..."I know...you're sorry.....i know i been acting like a dickbag...but what else do you want me to do?" Sou asked..."This is...well stressful...to say the least...at least you didn't break my nose..." Sou added...."But all is forgiven...just please....Don't be dumbasses...and do something you will regret..." Sou said...as the three Yorozuya members just nod...and went on to do the attractions. "Me and Kanna...will try to help you three weirdos...any step of the way..." Sou said to himself.

  
  
  


  
"Yorozuya....Wanna...trade tokens...?" After doing some of the attractions...the Yorozuya found themselves...back out into the Lobby. They found Q-taro...who looks out of it...to be fair....ever since what happened with the laptop...and also Keiji and Gintoki's outburst at him...he been trying to his best to keep head...but...it keeps failing...everytime...all Q-taro wants...is just get out of here...."Q-taro... What's the matter? You're acting really strange." Gintoki said worried that...Q-taro is starting to loss it..."Strange? 'Course not....I'm just a li'l tired, s'all." Q-taro said..."I mean... Why are you suddenly wanting a trade?" Shinpachi asked Q-taro. "...My own tokens've got no value. Better that you have 'em." Q-taro said...now shaking a bit..."You'll trade, won'tcha, You three?" Q-taro said..."Hold on a second...! This is definitely just weird...!" Gintoki said "Yer imaginin' things... It's just a regular trade. I wouldn't give ya a raw deal... Trust me." Q-taro said "But...Sorry, I'm afraid I can't trade." Gintoki answered firmly..."Yorozuya...!" Q-taro said..."....Tell us what is wrong...ok? Please...we are your friends here!" Gintoki said "............R-Right....I-I will tell you..." Q-taro said...he...still trusted them...he knew they didn't want to kill everyone....even the kids...witch...now that he thought about it...made him sick....was he really going to just go to that vending machine put all 200 coins in there...and leave them to die...? Why? Q-taro wondered that to himself as he told the Yorozuya about what he was going to do....

  
'What to do now...?' Sara thought to herself...as she came to the lobby....she has not seen the yorozuya since the Runnied Corridor....she thoguht they were just busy with other things..."Hey, bastard! How you doing? " Ranger said showing up out of nowhere "What do you want?!" Sara said not in the mood for Ranger..."Ooh, scary. C'mon, I'm just asking how you feel! Alright, no delinquents on my watch! Time for a parent-teacher conference!" Ranger said "A... parent-teacher conference?" Sara said to herself...."You collecting those tokens, ya bastard?" Ranger said as she remembered that's right...they were collecting tokens..."Yeah..." Sara answered "How wonderful, miss Sara! You're a fine girl for doing as the teacher says!" Ranger said "Are we done?" Sara said "So stubborn! Your heart getting worn down?" Sara says nothing to Rangers Question..."Well, anyhow. By the way, you peeped any of the personal info you can get at the Prize Exchange?" Ranger asked as Sara nodded..."Oh you did? Wonderful!" Ranger said "Ranger, could you tell me more about the AIs?" Sara wanted to know more about these AIs and how they work..."You've got a bad attitude! Ask cutely and I'll think about it!" Ranger said 'S-Say what...?!' Sara thought to herself...as...she sighs..because she has to do it..."M-Mr. Ranger, pwease tell me...?" Sara said in the most cutest voice she can do....she hated herself deep down right now....  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
"Coward! Just tell me, Ranger!!" Well Sara just did that....great now she hates herself more now..."Well, whatever. I'll tell you! The AIs are basically super-detailed reproductions based on y'all, the participants. In fact, they're AIs with hearts, possessing superb emotional capabilities! Their personalities and memories, too, are all based on info gotten from observing all y'all for ages!" Ranger said "Observing us for ages?! B-But what about the Yorozuya?! They are not from here!" Sara said "Ah yes those three...when Kai emailed about the extra...people...we were a bit confused by it....so we did some looking up and found some info on them!" Ranger said....of course Kai told them about the Yorozuya...but he did knew that they were there since they came to this world only a few days ago? "Anyways! We update your memories periodically, every 6 months. Though if we get serious about it, we can get them up to date in a day! Truth is, it was planned to steadily update 'em with your memories during the Death Game too...But when we tried putting memories of his own death in the Mishima AI, it bugged out... Ahahaha..." Ranger said "Why, you...!!" Sara said "Oh it was fun let me tell ya! We put all the AI's on a island...and we made them try to Survive the island...and then once Mishima got to the end with everyone or...well just himself...he saw us...saw what we were doing to him....and i remember...you were there..." Ranger started to say as Sara looked shocked at what he just said..."W-What?!" Sara was confused..."We all amazed at the AI became aware of us...and then you entered the room...i still remember what you said..."

  
  
  


_"Delete..."_   
_"Eh....?"_   
_"...Delete it all..."_   
_"Y-Yes... Understood...."_   
_"...Start it...again...As many times...as it takes..."_

  
  
  
  
"And we did...over and over and over again...we kept starting it up and you told us to deleted all again and again...it was so fun watching them slowly loss there mind...those AI's...!" Ranger said...as Sara just looked...shocked as all hell..."You realized yet? Your day to day lives have been watched over tirelessly...we been waiting for the day you would show up! So we could finally make this!" Ranger said...as Sara is saying nothing now..."Anyway, guess that's about that. Do your best not to die, Sara Chidouin! Though if you do die, I'll be taking those clothes off your hands... Got me?" Ranger said as he left....leaving the confused...shocked Sara in the Lobby...trying to think about...what she just heard...

What the hell was she? Why would she....she would never?! All those questions were in her head...and everytime she tried to come up with a answer...nothing came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I AM BACK!!! Sorry it toke awhile laptop died on me...and had to get a new motherboard for it i just want to say right now...thank you for the wait i am sorry it takes awhile to write to things like this but it is fun! Hope you all like the tie in for Island Existence: Mishima's Story i didn't think about it until then i remembered the ending that had Sara (Or Sara?) in it so now that gives Sara here more questions then she thought!


	22. The Arbitration Room Part 1: The Night to Change Everthing

Day 3 Noon 

It was Noon...the Yorozuya and everyone were doing there normal thing expect for Q-taro he just wanted to sit out...of doing anything after the morning...so as the Yorozuya members came to the lobby. The Three came across Sara...who is just sleeping at a table in the lobby..."What the hell?" Gintoki says...as he goes up to the sleeping Sara. "Why is she sleeping out here?" He said to himself. "Maybe she was tried from everything?" Shinpachi thought...but...they see Sara starting to shake a bit...mumbling something under her breath..."What... is this...Am I... dreaming...? Just... hallucinations. Hahaha...What's happened to me...?...I am not a bad person...i didn't..." Sara just kept mumbling something...until..."Hey! Sara wake up!" Gintoki said as Sara started to wake up..."...Ugh..." Sara said..."You look like you had a nightmare...i will go bring some water..." Gintoki said going to go get some water..."..." Hallucinations worsened by 20. 'We put all the AI's on a island...and we made them try to Survive the island...and then once Mishima got to the end with everyone or...well just himself...he saw us...saw what we were doing to him....and i remember...you were there...We all amazed at the AI became aware of us...and then you entered the room...i still remember what you said...we kept starting it up and you told us to deleted all again and again...it was so fun watching them slowly loss there mind...those AI's...!' Those words...were haunting Sara more so then the red ghost...she...she might be the one who is putting them threw all of this...she didn't want to believe that but...then why did ranger say that to her...to...to make her uneasy?! "I brought water Sara and well Gin wanted to come too seeing as how we all in the lobby!" Gintoki said bring water and Gin..."T-Thank you, Gin-san..." Drinking the water did calm Sara down a bit...."Thanks. I guess I was having a scary dream..." Sara said..."Yeah you were shaking...when me, Shinpachi, Kagura came in..." Gintoki said..."Y-Yeah...G-Gin-san told me about it..." Gin-kun said...Gintoki and Gin-kun having a very short talk before coming back into the lobby with water...'Gin seeing me like this is making him uneasy... I need to put on a smile...' Sara thought to herself...forcing a smile on her face..."...You don't have to force it, meow." Gin-kun said...as the smile Sara forced dropped..."Gin..." A squishy paw covered Sara's hand. "You won't have scary dreams if we're together, woof. Don't worry and relax, meow." Gin-kun said..."But Gin, what about the attractions...?" That is right the clear chips they still need to get those..."It's all that worrying about other people that's got you so tired, meow! Big sis Sara! Believe in us and rest, meow!" Gin-kun said...."Yeah believe in us....we are you're friends after all..." Gintoki adds...'Friends...Believe...' Sara thought..."You're exactly right, Gin..." Sara said...as Gin-kun and Sara rested and the Yorozuya went off to get ready for what was to come...

Day 3 Night

'....One, two, three......Ten. I count them over and over, and there's no mistake. I collected enough Clear Chips. I'm safe now. I survived the Sub-Game. It's over...........Over...? No, it's about to begin again. The Main Game.' Sara was once again left alone in the lobby after a good rest and getting all ten clear chips...and Sara mind race at the thought of the main game...starting again...'No...' Someone will die again. 'No... no... no...!!' Sara was scared after the first Main Game she was not wanting to go threw that again...but...no choice...they were stuck...with no way out. 

  
"Ugh..." Sara was now in bed...She must have fallen asleep without realizing it. Deeply. Like the dead. She can't get up. As if gravity is crushing her, She can't move. 'Has all my exhaustion... caught up to me? Was everyone else...able to collect enough Clear Chips?' Sara thought as her eyes quickly glanced around the room. She realized there was someone there. 'Wh...?!' It was Miley tho Sara didn't see her...but she was here...Sara can't move her body. 'H... Help...!' Sara thought to herself "..........You can't show anyone...although...i know you will do it anyways..." Miley said...as There was a rustling on top of the chair... And before Sara knew it, Miley was gone. 'W... Who...' Sara thought as she closed her eyes...and rest.

Dawn of the fourth day

  
"Ah...!" Sara sat up hastily, her body felt very light. Seems she might have been just that tried...and that's why she couldn't get up before...she slept like she was dead...she looks over at the chair...and sees...'What is this...?' Sara thought as she obtained Four Papers. 'These look familiar...! Our names...?!' Sara thought she did remember Gin-kun picked up something like this (she talked with Gin-kun before she rested with him)...it had Names, occupations, and mysterious numbers. "These are the same as the sheet Gin wanted to show us in the Main Game...!!" Sara said 'And they're not torn up! And it's 4 sheets...! Sixteen people's names......Sixteen? Four names per page...There are... 20 participants in the Death Game...One sheet... is missing? Hm? And what's this...' Sara looks at one of the names on there...'9.5% Keiji Shinogi...Ex-Detective' is what it readed 'Ex... detective...? Has Keiji... left the force? What are these rosters...? Who wrote them? What are they trying to say?' Sara had to calm down....there were more things to worry about...like finding her friends! 

"No way…Guys...! Where are you?!" Sara yelled out in the lobby looking around for anyone...but no one was there...Looking to the windows, the morning sun shone radiantly into her eyes. 'Today is the fourth day...! The time limit's up!' Sara thought to herself...  
"Sheesh... That wasn't so bad, was it? This worthless Sub-Game is over already?"  
"Hey at least it is over...." Lucky the Yorozuya members and Alice came "Alice! Gintoki! Shinpachi! Kagura!" Sara said..."What is it, Sara Chidouin? You seem surprised..." Alice said "...Morning. Pretty refreshing one, eh?" Keiji came in next..."The hell's refreshing about this...?" Followed by Reko..."Dammit...! In the end... We've still got no means of escape!" Then Q-taro...  
"Now, now... Maybe we should be glad we're still alive, huh?"  
"........." Then Sou and Kanna..."The loner's a loner, but still stubborn, woof! What a world, meow!" The Gin-Kun..."But I'm glad no one had to be sacrificed! Truly...!!" And last but not least Nao. "Everyone...!!" Sara was glad...everyone was here...she was getting a bit worried..."Huh, didn't count on this...Y'all bastards are cockroach-level stubborn!" Ranger said as he entered the lobby..."Don't make light of us!! We're MORE stubborn than roaches!!" Alice said "Yeah, yeah. Guess I underestimated that. Honestly, figured at least one of y'all'd die. Well, whatever. There's a place I wantcha all to come to." Ranger said "What?! Don't tell me... The Main Game already?!" Q-taro said "Not just yet... Gotta save the most fun for last..." Ranger said..."Grr! Asshole...!" Reko said "C'mon, just look behind ya!" Ranger said as...the all indeed look behind them..."Eh?" Nao was confused along with everyone else expect Ranger..."A door...!!" Alice said "Great design, right? I want you to go through there. Scratch that - you ARE gonna come through if you don't wanna get killed!" Ranger said "W-What should we do...?" Nao asked everyone..."...Don't worry. We won all within the rules. Shouldn't be anything too absurd...i hope..." Keiji said "Guess we gotta, meow. Let's go, woof..." Gin-kun...didn't sound all to happy about this...

  
As they entered the opening...they see it's a small room...with Ranger and...Safalin there..."Looks like the bastards have assembled!" Ranger said "What do you want from us now, meow?!" Gin-kun said "We all collected our Clear Chips!! Shouldn't be any problem!!" Q-taro said "This stupid game's over, you damn doll!" Reko said "Nah, sorry to say, but the Sub-Game's not over yet." Ranger said "Ehh...?!" Nao was shocked as so was everyone else..."Let's announce the results! Y'all haven't forgotten this was a game of buying and selling tokens, right?" Ranger said "...I get it." Sou said "The number of tokens we've gotten by trading...?" Keiji asked "Specifically, we're counting up the totals of other people's tokens you've touched at least once. That means even tokens you lost after getting 'em count toward the total." Ranger explained "So we don't have to have them currently?" Alice said "That's right! I told you this game switched out "trust" for "tokens," yeah? The amount you were handed... That's what matters. So naturally, however many of your own tokens you got, they wooon't be counted! Now to announce the standings! Line up! The superb person who earned the most trust will be awarded a special priviledge!" Ranger said "Priviledge...?" Q-taro said "Let's get to it! The glorious title of first place goes to...!" Ranger said..."B... Badah-badah-badah-badah-badah..." Safalin was...making that noise...'What is she doing? Trying to act like drums...?' Gintoki thought to himself..."Q-taro Burgerbeeerg! Congrats!!" Ranger said "Y-Y... Yeah!" Q-taro said "Okay, stand right here!" Ranger said as Q-taro goes over to where Ranger is..."Ahem! Well then, let's see, can I have an interview?" Ranger asked..."Why you...! Don't mess around! What's this priviledge I got?!" Q-taro said "What a spoilsport! I'll explain that later. Everybody but first doesn't get a prize, so I'll just announce them in order!" Ranger said "Badah-badah-badah-badah-badah..." Safalin dose that again..."What's this annoying "badah-badah" thing? Don't interrupt me, Safalin!" Ranger said "Waaah!! You told me to do it just like in the rehearsal, didn't you...?!" Safalin said "Announcing the top three! Kanna Kizuchi! Alice Yabusame! Err...and Sou Hiyori! It was a close fight!" Ranger said "Hmm..." Sou said "Haha... Not a bad placing..." Alice said "Sounds like the reaction of a guy who's never gotten first in his life... Onto the smack-dab middle! Your most stunninly-average four are...Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Keiji! Ahh, just barely held on there!" Ranger said "Huh... Surprised I'm that trusted." Keiji said...as the 7 move to the left side of the room. Gintoki in his mind getting...worried..."And our flunking students are the three idiot girls: Sara Chidouin, Reko Yabusame, and Nao Egokoro!" Ranger said "Who're you calling idiots?! This ain't a game!!" Reko yelled "Okay, three-diots, gather over here!" Ranger said as the three idiot girls go over to the right..."Now to announce the bottom of the barrel! In very last place isssss...! Gin Ibushi! Came in at dead last! Just the worst!" Ranger said "Don't call me dead last, woof! You're making me mad, meow!" Gin-kun said "C'mon, you got 0 tokens! Seems you didn't accept 'em from anybody!" Ranger said "...I didn't wanna do something that's like trading money, meow..." Gin-kun said "Stubborn to the end! Don't kids these days feel any regret losing? Well, whatever, let's take a commemorative photo! Stand right there!" Ranger said going over to where Q-taro was...'I can't take this... Is Ranger playing around? I'm getting... a bad feeling...' Sara thought to herself..."In place? Good! Now smile wide..." Ranger said...as Gintoki...a flash of light happends...and...well Gin-kun is not where Q-taro is...in fact...he is over where Keiji, Shinpachi, Kagura, Alice, Sou and Kanna are...and...well as for Gintoki and Q-taro...well the are pinned to opposite sides of a target. "Wha...The hell's this?! What're you up to now?!" Q-taro said..."Oh shit!" Gintoki said "G-Gintoki?! Q-taro!" Sara was shocked at the fact Gintoki was pinned with Q-taro...even Ranger....a bit...The doll knew the samurai would try and save Gin-kun...but now this makes things interesting..."Ranger, let those two go. Or else..." Keiji said..."Ahaha! How about no!" Ranger said as the middle-earners are trapped in a cage along with now Gin-kun..."Waugh...?! What's this cage?!" Sou said "You stay put right there!" Ranger said "Please let us out!!" Kanna said "Ranger!! The hell you doin'?! Let them all go!!" Reko said "You aren't... still going to do something to them, are you...?!" Nao said "Okay, you three noisy idiot girls! Watch them over from the Impression Room!" Ranger said just then the ground started to rise for Sara, Nao and Reko. "Huh...? What... is this...?!" Sara said "W...We're high up! The ground's risen...!" Nao said "As a reward for your efforts, I've given you a special invitation! Good for you!" Ranger said "What do you mean, Impression Room?! God dammit! Cut the crap, Ranger!!" Reko said "Better stop shouting and start listening, 'cause I'm about to explain the rules!" Ranger said. "...Rules, you say...?" Keiji asked "The rules for the final attraction...The Arbitration Room." Ranger said with Keiji saying Nothing..."Currently, first place Q-taro and well last-place Gin was going to be on here...but seems middle class Gintoki are now attached back-to-back on a target. Soon... a timer will begin. When the timer hits 0, the machine will activate...And a venomous stinger will be fired at Middle-Class Gintoki!" Ranger said "W-What?!" Gintoki said "The venom of the Rikuto giant scorpion is powerful...He'll die very painfully..." Ranger said as...Gintoki was in fear..."Y-You're kidding?! Why?! You were going to do this to Gin-kun?!" Gintoki said "It's only natural to hand out a penalty to the last-placer who didn't earn anyone's trust!" Ranger said "We didn't hear about that!! Not once...!!" Sara said "Ahaha, sooooory!" Ranger said "No...!! That can't...!!" Kanna said "Dammit!! Shit!! How's this not just an execution?!" Reko said "Hmm, oh, fine...I'll give you one way to save him. If the one who gathered the most trust wants to take his place...I might accept that, see?" Ranger said "...!!" Q-taro sees the red button in front of him..."Q-taro, there's a red switch in front of ya. Press that, and the target will do a 180, and the stinger'll aim at you instead." Ranger said "Guh...!! Ya don't mean that "privilege" was..." Q-taro started to say..."The privilege to be a sacrifice for Gin aka now Gintoki!" Ranger said as Q-taro was shocked...and so was everyone else...."You're free to do whatever. That switch isn't a duty, it's a privilege." Ranger said "....." Q-taro says nothing...witch makes Gintoki even more worried..."Um hey Q-taro...y-you will help right?" Gintoki asked..."Well then, should we get started? The rest of you can just take it easy!" Ranger said..."Q-taro...come on....come on!!! ANSWER ME!!! YOU WILL HELP ME RIGHT?! RIGHT?!?" Gintoki said in a panicked tone as well...the worst night of there life...began... **'The Arbitration Room' has started!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the 1st chapter of this fanfic this is my 1st fanfic ever so...well i wouldn't mind the takes so yeah! Hope you all enjoy it for what it is! :D


End file.
